Stiles Stilinski: Hunter Extraordinaire
by ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart
Summary: Stiles, Lydia, and Allison are off to College. Peter tags along. The pack seems to have gotten smaller. But don't worry the journey is definitely not going to be boring. This Is Part 5!
1. Our First Step

Notes:

YO! I'm back. It's been a bit.

I've had some trouble writing this. I'm still iffy about it tbh. But I'd either have to scrap 4 pages and start over or fix what I got. So I fixed it, and it's...eh... But I think it's fine. The time skip kinda messed me up, cause I kept forgetting people. And I had to go back in and add them. I also almost wrote a long ass speech, but I didn't know how to write, said speech so I scraped it. And then apparently teen wolf wiki doesn't give minor characters last names, and that part had to be scrapped as well. The first part angered me, but at long last, I came with my best piece. It's only to get everything out of the way.

Next chapter gets into daily lives and stuff. This is just the first step...

*ALSO FOR THE PEOPLE LEAVING MEAN COMMENTS/ IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY DON'T READ IT/I DON'T MIND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM BUT IF YOU JUST WANT TO INSULT ME GO SOMEWHERE ELSE*

Outside POV:

Here we see Lydia striding onto the stage in her cap and gown. Her hair is in perfect curls, and she's standing by the podium. Lydia stands there with the confidence to take over the world. She became the Valedictorian during the senior year it was decided. And at this moment she was giving her speech. But it was by a close call. Stiles almost passed her. However, he missed too much school, by the supernatural aspects of his life. Not that Lydia didn't but who knew the sophomore year was so important.

Once she finished her speech, there was loud clapping from everyone in the audience. Loudest from her pack. She strutted off the stage with a signature smile and hair flip for the cameras. Which were held by her mom, the sheriff, Peter, and Melissa. She poses a few times for the camera and took her seat by Stiles and Allison.

They shared an embrace and laughed a bit. They were at their happiest. They had survived the hell that is Beacon Hills and they were going to college. All of them applied to the same school. Since their grades were equal practically. 3 heads were definitely better than one.

As luck would have it, they all made it into Stanford University. It wasn't a surprise, but they were very happy nonetheless. They had decided to travel as a pack. The pack was smaller than it had been, but somethings just never fell back into place again.

At this moment they started to call the soon to be graduates names. One by one they climb onto the stage. The ones that survived the years. Since the Winchesters left, things got worse and worse. There were more dead Argent's popping up. Derek got de-aged. A Deadpool surfaced, made by a wayward Banshee who mind-linked with Crazy Peter. Peter and Derek realized they were robbed. Scott bites his first beta. Lydia almost goes crazy in her grandma's boathouse trying to decipher the Deadpool. Assassins start to pop out around the school, killing werewolves left and right. Scott's dad comes to town, trying to take the Sheriff out of a job. During the PSAT's a virus spreads and everyone saves Lydia starts to get affected. Stiles figures it out and saves everyone again. Derek decides to leave for some reason. And Stiles realizing their relationship has long been over leaves for a bit. Stiles goes to Bobby's for the holidays, his dad comes. Sam and Dean stop by and it becomes a family bonding time.

Everything was great until some weird man in a trench coat shows up. He scared the crap out of Stiles, who almost (he totally did) shoots him in the chest. He later gets introduced by a laughing Dean as Castiel. Who they say is an Angel of the lord. Which is still mind-blowing to everyone Stiles tells when he goes back home.

And the last terrible series of events is when Theo shows up. Scott, Isaac, and Liam like him and trust him unwittingly. Even though stiles tries to tell them something is wrong with him. Stiles kills a chimera and Theo tries to convince Scott that he murdered him in cold blood. Stiles and Scott fight. Big time this time around. And it never mends itself. Scott later realizes he was in the wrong but never apologizes. And it ends just about 16 years of friendship. It definitely hits Stiles harder.

And now where brought back into the present(kinda).

Stiles POV:

The pack, which consists of, Allison, Lydia, Peter and I, all get into my car. It's a cramped fit. With our luggage. Mainly from Lydia and Peter. And yes Peter decided to come. It didn't even take that much convincing. Peter's explanation was, "Why would I want to stay in Beacon Hills when everyone I like is leaving." So he just came along. I had asked Derek over text since he would answer my calls, but he never responded, so it was a dead end there. And to continue the list of people who don't respond back. I had tried to call Dean for like the tenth time this week. I've tried Sam and Bobby too. Not to count the 50 other phone calls this month. Sam, Dean nor Bobby were picking up. I even prayed like Dean had once told me in case of an emergency, but nothing. So I decided to just keep assuming they were fine, for the time being Also for the fact we haven't had a chance to leave Beacon Hills in like months. That was definitely something on my To Do List, But I put it away in my mind for later. Once I was in the new place I could figure it all out.

Time Skip 1 month.

Stiles POV:

"Guys! Wake up!" I said as I knocked on Lydia and Allison's door. I don't even bother with Peter, he probably heard me the moment I woke up.

"Guys it's the first-day lets gooooo!" I'm excited. Mainly for the fact that this isn't Beacon Hills. Also, it's the first day of College and I surrounded by the pack. It's been great since moving out. I hear movement so I decided to get some breakfast. Surprisingly I'm the early riser in the group. It's probably Bobby's fault making me run every morning all those years ago. I don't do it every morning anymore but I let Peter chase me around once a month so I count that for at least a couple mornings.

I quickly scramble some eggs and make bacon. The smells bring in Peter. Who has no reason to be up yet. He is a long time done with college. So he just got a job. With some hacking help with the combined powers of Danny and me, plus my dad's passcodes for his file to be sealed. Then Peter taking care of the rest and he got a pretty high paying job as a lawyer. Lydia and Peter are our big paychecks for the moment. Not that Allison and I don't help but I don't have a job yet. And Allison is in the same boat. Lydia's mom got tons of money and Well we all saw how much money Peter has during the Deadpool thingy a few years back.

"Morning, what do you want?" I ask Peter as he sits tiredly.

"Anything." I laugh and dump a good portion of the food I was making onto his plate. I start to plate the rest as the coffee dings in the background.

Lydia walks in looking like she hadn't just woken up not 15 minutes ago. She is fully dressed in some fancy designer brand. And she looks stunning as always. She heads for the coffee grabbing 4 cups as she sits. We have a morning routine.

"Good Morning Lydia." She takes a large sip of coffee, Then she smiles,

"Morning Stiles, want some?" She asks me.

I nod, "Yes, please. Oh hey! Morning Allison." I say as I see Allison come in. She's also dressed but she seems more tired than Lydia. Not that I blame her, she was job hunting late into the night.

"Morning guys," Allison says sleepily.

Soon enough we all head into our cars and head to campus. We'd share but we get out at different times. Allison gets out first, then she said she was headed for an interview. I get out next. I have a few things I need to look through back at home. Lydia gets out last. She basically spends all day at school, but she gets more time off later on. We all majored in different things. Lydia is doing something that has to do with Math and Science, to be honest, I can't pronounce the name of the course she's taking but It's something only genius' get into. And that fits Lydia so perfectly.

Allison went for some journalist program. It's writing based, she really likes it so I'm happy for her. I went for a major Criminal Justice and a minor in Mythology. The counselor gave me a weird look. But we're all happy with our choices. Todays our first day and were as ready as we could be.

Notes:

So the first chapter of the new part is over. YAY!

How was it? I seriously am curious, Did I do okay, or was it not good/confusing.


	2. First Day Of College

Notes:

So it's been awhile. I apologize, but I had written so much that I got burned out. And I posted a quick one-shot in the meantime. But I doubt anyone saw it. It's called Body Swapped. It's also a Teen Wolf/Supernatural crossover.

But anyway I'm back. But just expect shorter updates cause I started college last week and I'm not home all the time anymore. I was busy all of last month buying college stuff and paying tuition, so I could actually attend class.

Anyway, I'm writing the 3rd chappie now, and I'll post it in a day or up for not posting for a while. But yep.

Oh, I wanna share something exciting. I bought Panic at the Disco tickets. AAHHHHHHH I'm so happy. And I also bought tickets to see Trisha live. I'm so stoked and I just can't, aahhhhhh, Sorry but no one I know likes what I like so I wanted to share with someone.

Stiles POV:

I sitting in my first class. It's weird not being with any of my friends. I choose a seat in the middle. Just in case I get sidetracked along the way in class. Because knowing myself well enough I get distracted easily.

The professor walks in, I'm in my mythology class. I don't know why it was my first class of the day. It seems like an afternoon class. But I have it in the morning nonetheless. The professor is a middle-aged woman with short blonde hair. She spoke up interrupting any conversations going on in class.

"Hello, Students. My name is Doctor Eleanor Visyak. As you should know I teach Mythology." Everyone nodded knowing what class they were in.

"But what you may not know is I also teach Medieval Studies. So if you plan to take that class as well be sure to let me know." I could see some students nodding their head. At least she seemed nice and interesting.

"Okay so since this is the first class of the semester why don't I go over a summary of what we are going to cover. We have 3 months together before finals." Wow, she seemed all business, but I could live all business. It helped me focus anyway.

"We'll be covering mythical creatures and their origins for the first month. Personally my favorite, so I'll let you know if you read ahead there's a chance to get extra credit." I saw some other kids scribbling down every word she was saying, but this was my area of expertise so I don't really need to read ahead much, or at all. Also for the fact that after I bought the textbook I read it in two days. My curiosity getting the better of me. The professor started talking again,

"Next is working on your paper. As you all know I'll be collecting a paper on whatever mythical creature you decided to write about and be using it and your final to determine your grade. So I'll take a month to let you research and ask questions should you need to. And for the last month, we'll read lore from where certain common creatures originated from. Since most creatures originated from outside of America." I smiled a small smile. Man, I could've used this class in high school. It would've saved me a lot of trouble. Instead of mythology, this should be called supernatural creatures 101. But it's exactly what I wanted. So, in the end, it works out. The professor looks at the clock on the wall. She sighs.

"It's almost time for the end. Since it's the first day I'll give you guys time to get to your next class. But please at least read some of the first chapters before next class. Well, then that will be all." She says sighing as two kids were already outside. I slowly got up and left seeing as I was someone who could use that extra time to get to my next class.

As I'm trying to find my way I get tapped on the shoulder. I turn and see Alli.

"Hey! Alli." I hug her, not having seen her since she left.

"How was your first class Sti?" I smile she gave me the nickname since I get to call her Alli.

"Oh it's good, it's something we definitely needed back in Beacon Hills." She laughs,

"Oh yeah?" I'm about to respond when I hear Allison being shouted down the hallway. Allison and I turn to the voice. It's this bubbly Asian girl with long black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing black leggings and a white shirt as well as a green army jacket. Allison and the girl hugged.

"Hey I saw you down the hall and I- Uh oh did I interrupt something?" She says finally noticing me. I laugh,

"No no, it's cool. I was just saying hi." Allison looked back to her friend.

"Oh Stiles this is Kira, she shares my major. And Kira this is Stiles, a long time friend. He's majoring in criminal justice and mythology." I waved when Alli introduced me.

"Oh, nice to meet you. Criminal Justice and Mythology? Weird mix... uh not that your weird or anything. I was just saying it's a weird choice. Not that your choices are weird. Uh sorry." I laugh,

"No problem that's what everyone says. But I have a deep interest in mythology so I decided to take it. And I always wanted to work in law enforcement." Kira looked to relax after seeing I wasn't upset.

"Oh, that's cool. I think mythology is interesting. I took Medieval studies last year. Apparently, Dr. Visyak also teaches mythology." I nod my head.

"Yeah, she seems nice. And interesting." Kira jumps up seeming to be interested in the topic.

"Oh yeah, she's a great teacher. She's really well versed in knowledge. She would correct textbooks saying that she knew they were wrong and weird things like that. But she always had good reasons backing up any weird claim. So her class was always interesting and knowledgeable." She smiles after she finishes her piece.

"Well I'll trust your word and I look forward to my future classes."

I look down at my phone a notification popped up saying I got a message from this website I made half a year ago. Huh weird, I set up a messaging system but this is the first message I'd ever got. It's like a supernatural website. I put mostly lore and stories. Some bullshit so it's not too obvious. But I made it with the thought in mind, if anyone experiences what I did in Beacon Hills, then maybe they could use this to help them along. I looked at the time on my phone and mini gasped.

"Ah, crap. I gotta go, class." I say in broken words. Allison and Kira also look at the time.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to make you late." She says worriedly. She thought that she did something wrong. She's too nice.

"Oh no problem, I made a new friend." She smiles and nods. I hug Allison as she and Kira run to the next building to their class. I turn around and continue looking for the class at a faster pace.

After that encounter, the day slips by in a blur. I sit through 3 more classes before I get a break. I get an hour between my third class which was a math class that I needed and my final class of the day. I grab some lunch, and right before I sit I hear my name. I look and I see Lydia. She's sitting at a table outside. As I get closer I see two other guys sitting next to her. They watch as I head over and hug her. They both look angry that I'm so close to her. Ah, must be the start of Lydia's new harem. She'd glare at me if I said that out loud. But it happened in our senior year. A bunch of freshmen followed her around all love struck.

And it's happening again. Only this time her beauty has expanded from Beacon Hills.

"Hey Lyd's, how's class?" I just decided to ignore the guys, they tended to be jackasses most of the time. I pick up my sandwich taking a bite.

"Oh, it's been ok. The math class that I've been given is way too easy. I'm thinking of switching for something harder." I look at her, damn she's in advanced college math already. If that's too easy I don't know would be hard.

"That's a good idea, we don't need you to almost get in trouble for calling a teacher stupid again." I laugh a little remembering when the teacher in high school tried to fail Lydia on a test because the answers were identical to the answer sheet. Lydia spent the rest of the class yelling at the teacher saying her answers were right because she obviously knew how to solve the questions. It's about when Lydia stopped pretending to be stupid.

"Shut up. That's in the past. And that was not my fault. The teacher was being an ass thinking I was cheating." I laugh at her, not holding back. She pouted by was smiling anyway.

"Lydia?" One of the guys spoke up. She turned to him,

"Hmm oh yeah, what's up?" He pointed to me,

"Who's this?" Before she answers I say,

"Hi, I'm Stiles." I don't say we're friends in case Lydia needs to use the boyfriend excuse again. She did it before when someone got too clingy. Lydia nodded and I kept eating. Lydia and I kept the conversation going talking about classes. The guys left pretty soon after I came seeing Lydia stopped paying attention to them. They gave me dirty looks as they left. But it's nothing I couldn't handle.

Lydia is the first to get up. She needs to go apply for a change in classes and she also was applying for an internship, it was some political thing. Where you study in an office for a while. Then they make you apart of a campaign for some high paying political member or something like that. I kinda zoned out when Lydia was explaining it to me. But it's important to her so she's got my full support.

I finish my lunch and head to my last class. Which is my Criminal Justice class. Which excites me. As I walk in, I see it looks like a lecture hall. With a stage and a podium when a stern looking man is standing. He's balding slightly and wearing thick-rimmed glasses. I find a seat in the second row. Once the class is full he starts off a long monotone speech about how this is the class that starts your future in Law enforcement. And how important the grades were. It was boring, to say the least. But I took down notes to keep myself focused.

We have 20 minutes left when the professor asks us to take out our laptops and read the article he posted on the class website. Everyone looks happy to be free from what seemed like a never-ending speech. I pulled out my laptop and skim the article. I finish it and answer the questions in 5 minutes. I see everyone else around me is still working.

Huh, well since I have free time I may as well look at my website. Just remembering about that message I got earlier in the day. Before I can read the message I get a text from Alli in our group chat saying she's heading to her interview. I wish her luck. As does Lydia and Peter. Peter then asks us if we want to takeout for dinner. I say sure. At the same time, Lydia tells him where to order from. Peter normally makes it home first or he works from home from time to time. So he plans dinner if he's there before us. It's normally takeout. You can't really blame us, where college kids so our metabolisms can handle it. Plus Peter's a werewolf, he can probably handle it the best.

Notes:

How was it? Interesting?

I used what I experienced on my first day of college to interpret how Stiles may have acted so. If it's different then what's normal then I guess I had a weird first day.

I also love Mythology, and if my school offered it I'd be taking it. But they don't so whatever.

Also, did you see the two new characters? There are two, One from TW and One from Supernatural.


	3. Old Ladies And Newbie Hunters

Notes:

So I wrote 2 more chapters. I'll be posting both today.

So I think 3 updates in one day is good enough. And that's about it.

Uh... Next chapter is a bit confusing, but I'll explain in the notes.

Stiles POV:

I lock my phone after I see Lydia and Peter start to fight on where they should order from. I open a new tab on my computer and type my URL in. The page loads with the crappy campus wifi. But soon a dark page pops up and it has subcategories and information all jumbled together, kinda in a mess. But it made complete sense to me. I thought maybe one of the pack commented because they all know about it. But it was someone under the username MK. Peter thought it would be funny if my name was LilRed and Allison agreed so that's what it was. I click the message bubble. It reads:

MK: I was wondering if you could identify something for me. It's not on your page, but I thought since you know so much maybe you'd have heard of it.

Hmm. Seemed easy enough. I tended not to put too much on the website. It was just for fun and if anyone had serious questions they could ask. Plus this was a late night session and I think I ran out of Adderall so whatever is on here is a bit of a cluster fuck to be perfectly honest.

I decided to message back, seeing as I had gotten this message so long ago.

LilRed: Oh sure! If you don't have the name just give me a few descriptions and I'll see what I can do.

I smiled and pressed send. I got a ding back so quickly. So I clicked the new bubble got ready for a conversation.

MK: It mimics human screams. It's long and humanoid but has claws and fangs. And it can lift a human up a tree. It also is very fast. That's all I got.

LilRed: Well... that's descriptively horrible to picture. Okay, that should be a good start I'll see what I can dig up, it might take me a bit because want to be sure it's what I think it is. I'll check some sources I have and get back to you.

MK: Thank you.

I close out of the website and pack up my stuff. The class was over. I handed the teacher the questions. And walked outside. I started chewing on my pencil eraser while thinking about what the guy said. It sounded like a wendigo. I'm almost sure it is. But the whole dragging someone up a tree. I never saw one do that. But I'm not an expert on wendigo's I mean I know how to hunt one easily but I'm not too sure. I send Mr. Argent a quick text. And I also text Bobby. But I doubt to get a response. Him, Sam and Dean went radio silent a month or so ago. I plan on my first break in like two weeks to go see them. Or at least check up on Bobby, cause I have no clue where Sam or Dean is. Now though I have to head home. It's been a normal enough first day. And I'm tired, and I have to do homework and research. The Beacon Hill vibes are strong today.

Once I pull into a parking spot on the block I get out and head to the apartment. It was nice when I lived in a house with a driveway and I didn't need to fight old ladies for a parking spot. They were cruel people, feigning ignorance when they bump you stealing your spot. Sometimes I feel like murder, but Lydia always tells me to calm down and not murder our neighbors. But I think she secretly agrees with me because she once cursed out a lady who scratched her car because she got the spot first and the lady decided to take revenge. Peter had to step in and pull her into the house. It was funny to watch but I would never let Lydia hear me. I don't want to be on the bad side of a goddess. They were indeed wrathful.

Anyway, I step into the apartment room after I unlock the door. I smell food, some type of Asian cuisine. Probably Thai if Lydia won the food fight. I drop my bag on the couch and slug my way to the table. Peter and Allison are already sitting there stuffing their faces. Like literally I've never seen Allison so hungry before. Peter wasn't as bad but he made up for by eating so much.

"Hey, guys," I say as I grab a plate and sit down. Alli chokes a bit cause she didn't seem to hear me come in. I rush over and pat her back.

"H-hey Stiles. *cough* Thanks." She says as she takes a sip of water that Peter handed her.

"Hey," Peter says as he just continues eating. I start piling food on my plate when Allison asks me a question.

"Hey, Stiles did you text my dad?" I look over mid-bite.

"Uh yeah, I had a question on Wendigoes. I wasn't sure if they could drag someone up a tree." Peter looked at me,

"And why would you need to know if they could?" Hmm, I kinda didn't want to tell Peter because I had helped another hunter once, but it backfired and the guy tried to kill me. But Peter and Allison stopped him while my dad arrested him. It was a big thing and I wasn't allowed to hunt for like a month, I was stuck research duty. So not want that to happen again.

"Someone on my website asked." Short and simple, no lies need to be told.

"Oh really. That's good so people started to message you already?" Alli asks excitedly for me because she knows how proud I am of it.

"Yeah, I mean just this one guy... Or girl not too sure really. But yeah they gave me a description and everything fit a Wendigo but I don't know if they climb trees or not." Peter spoke up,

"Are they a hunter?" I swallow the food in my mouth,

"I'm not too sure. To be honest I only said a few things and they only asked me one question so I don't know."

Peter nodded while pulling out another plate. Just as the front door slams open. It's Lydia. She does that when she's stressed. She walks in looking just as nice as she did in the morning.

"Hey, Lydia. You okay?" I ask.

"Hi. And no I'm not okay. The professors won't let me take the next level math class. They said that the one I'm taking right now is mandatory. So I ended up having to keep it but I got the other class as well. And the teacher is being a bitch. Telling me I have no excuses if I can't keep up." She was fuming, she hated when people insulted her intelligence.

"Well, this is just your chance to prove them wrong. Just do perfectly and they'll be the ones who feel stupid." Peter says cleaning up by the sink.

"Of course. I wasn't going to do anything less." Lydia says as she smirks putting food on her plate.

After that, we all head off to do our own thing. I get a text from Chris sending me all he has on Wendigo. I even get an email from Sam. He sent me a few web links. Once I see the email him back right away asking if he's okay and why they haven't contacted me. But he never responds. I try Bobby and Dean the rest of the night. But they still don't answer. Peter comes in a two telling me to shut up and sleep. I sigh and close my stuff and head to bed.

2 days later Stiles POV:

I wake up tired as hell. I spent the last two days researching and helping Allison find a job. She needed help but in the end, Peter was her savior because he mentioned her to a friend and they gave Peter their contact info and boom she got a high paying job. She works as an assistant to some high salary lawyer. She hugged Peter and fell asleep in like 5 minutes. I sat there laughing but fell asleep not 10 minutes later. Peter left us on the floor. Screw him too, my back hurts because of that.

I pop open my computer and open my website again. I confirmed with Sam's info that it was, in fact, a Wendigo. So I decided to text back since I have time. Luckily my class doesn't start till 12.

LilRed: Hey, sorry for the delay. I had a problem getting in contact with some people, but don't worry I found some stuff out and I think I have your monster's name.

He responds right away again. It's like he's just sitting next to the computer waiting for my reply. I feel bad if he is cause I made him wait two days.

MK: No problem, and really?

LilRed: Yeah it didn't take too long. A friend of mine, he had confirmed some things that I wasn't too sure on, and I've reached a conclusion. It's called a Wendigo.

MK: A wendigo...

It sounds foreign.

LilRed: Yep, the myth comes from the northern Algonquian people. The simple explanation is a cannibalistic giant; a person who has been transformed into a monster by the consumption of human flesh.

MK: It eats human flesh...

So if someone were to be taken, it would've eaten them?

Someone was taken? Was MK a hunter, these seem like hunter things. But he seemed more like a regular guy. Hmmmm.

LilRed: Eventually yeah. Though I heard that they collect humans form long winters. Like how a bear would store food for winter, they do the same. So depending on how many humans it took. So there's a chance for them to still be alive.

MK: WHAT! Are you sure?

LilRed: From my cousin's notes it seems that way, why?

MK: Do these notes have a way to kill it?

Oh well, that confirms it. He's definitely a hunter. Damn Peter was going to kill me. But I decided to throw caution to the wind and kept messaging him. I hate leaving someone helpless. Unless it was a psycho maniac. Then they could go to hell. But a normal person, I'd feel guilty. But I still wanted to know why?

LilRed: Yeah, it's killable, but like I said why?

It takes a second but the reply comes and it makes me think this guy is a newbie even more so.

MK: Because I think I saw one.

Hmmm. He saw one. I sat for a second deciding what to say.

LilRed: Fire. You kill it by setting it on fire.

MK: So guns are no good?

LilRed: Yeah they'll probably just piss it off. Can you wound it? Not easily. A wounded wendigo simply regenerates. Silver is probably your best bet. But fire kills it.

There was a long pause. But soon he answered again.

MK: Know anywhere I can get those things. Like do I need to buy a flamethrower or something. And where do you even get silver weapons?

Oh, that would've been smart. I'm gonna write that down. Though where I'll ever get a flamethrower is something for another time.

LilRed: I never even thought of a flamethrower. Huh smart. I used to make Molotov cocktails...

Uh not that I actually made those... what I thought would be easier.

Uh not that they are easy to make. But uh silver weapons are hard to find, I uh only have them from friends. So I'm not sure. But if you could buy a flamethrower it's probably your best bet. Or you can make one, like get a blow torch and get a hairspray can. That could work.

MK: Hmm okay. Thanks for the help I'll see what I can do.

LilRed: Hey if you need any help with it, you can call me. I don't mind helping if you're not too far from me. Cause I can see your planning on taking on a wendigo, and by yourself which is stupid. So if you need anything you should call. My numbers on the site.

MK: Okay thanks I'll get back to you.

I offer even though I know I shouldn't. I can hear 'stranger danger' going off in my head but MK doesn't seem bad. And he might not even call. So I think no harm was done and close the tab.

It's only later that I realize I should've found out more about MK. Because if he's not a hunter and he goes against a wendigo alone. What would happen? Stupid things. And feeling guilty for basically sending him on a suicide mission. I can't just leave it alone.

Notes:

So how was it?

I will admit the whole MK stuff was going to be a story on its own. I was going to write another fanfic but it fits well enough into this story that I just smashed it together. And boom two more chapters.


	4. The Mystery of MK

Notes:

So as the description says. Its MK's POV.

The Event's that led up to MK contacting Stiles, Outside POV:

A man lost his wife to a wendigo while hiking. He knew whatever took his girl was no human nor wild animal. The police never found the body of his wife or the other person he mentioned hearing. It's what separates him from his wife in the first place. He could hear the sounds of a woman crying, well more like screaming. She was screaming for help, clear as day. But when he took his small pistol and told his wife to hide, he found he was alone. The screaming cut off. He had thought maybe she was being attacked by a bear, but his trek became less and less fruitful he thought maybe some kids were playing tricks. So he walked back in the direction of his wife. He hears a muffled scream and runs.

Just the one thought rushing through his head, Make it in time! Over and over like a mantra. However when he gets to the curve where he last saw his wife he sees... well, it's no man nor animal. But it's dragging his wife by the arm up a tree. It looks human yet so beastly. He aims a shot, he trusts his aim and takes a shot. The beast screeches but receives further up not dropping his wife. The man yells. Screams at the monster to let her go but it's too late. The monster disappears off into another tree and then it darts so fast he loses sight, into the foliage around him. The man stumbles and falls to his knees. He keeps mumbling,

"no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no."

In a silent whisper. He scrambles to where his wife was just standing. Looking at the ground, he sees a pendant. One his wife always wore. He would always ask what the photo was inside, but she said it was a regret she made a long time ago. So she never opened it in front of him. But there it was sitting on the ground staring him in the face. He lifts it and sees a smudge of blood. That's when the tears roll. Hot, wet tears were streaming from his eyes. His wife was gone, she was taken from him, by a monster. I mean that's the only way to describe it. It was a man yet too tall and far from gangly. He had animalistic claws and fangs, and those eyes god those eyes. Like the eyes of a tiger but far hungrier. The hunger he could feel coming off the beast did not bode well for the thoughts of what might be or already happening to his wife.

Mk POV of the same few days:

I start to research, through back channels and mostly Wikipedia. And I stumbled across the supernatural. Of course, I thought that it was all made up, there's no way he thought... but what I saw was explained no other way. I then found this weird online form thingy, at first I thought it was just a bullshit site for kids to goof around on, maybe even hook up. But I soon found one page that obviously stood apart from the rest. It had tons of "supernatural creatures" listed. But instead of pictures of movies stars who sparkle, there were actual facts. Or at least what I assumed to be facts. It looked pretty legit, but to believe it all was still hard. But with every nightmare that showed the hike over and over again, I pushed myself to read it all.

But after I looked through the whole page I growled in frustration. My monster wasn't there. There was werewolves, vampires, ghost, tulpas, even the freaking boogeyman for fuck's sake. After punching something in frustration of wasting time. I messaged the guy or girl who owns the page. I'm not sure with the username. It could be either.

MK: I was wondering if you could identify something for me. It's not on your page, but I thought since you know so much maybe you'd have heard of it.

A few hours later I hear a ding on my desktop. I walk over with some food I was eating. I sit down and click the message bubble.

LilRed: Oh sure! If you don't have the name just give me a few descriptions and I'll see what I can do.

MK: It mimics human screams. It's long and humanoid but has claws and fangs. And it can lift a human up a tree. It also is very fast. That's all I got.

LilRed: Well... that's descriptively horrible to picture. Okay, that should be a good start I'll see what I can dig up, it might take me a bit because want to be sure it's what I think it is. I'll check some sources I have and get back to you.

MK: Thank you.

I look at the screen. This was the right choice. Even if it is a fake account it will do more than the police hounding me for questions. They think I would kill my wife. Those bastards, they sit on their asses accusing me while my wife is still out there, dead or alive... I will do something about it. This is going to be a rescue mission or a revenge mission. Either way, I will go back in that forest and that monster will not be alive to take anyone else. If it's the last thing I do.

LilRed doesn't contact me for 3 days. Those days are spent cleaning out my old hunting weapons. And getting questioned by one cop who's convinced I did it. However, as a saving grace, the sheriff thinks it's a wild animal so I'm off the hook currently. My wife's sister visits. I didn't expect it to go okay, but getting slapped in the face a few times then getting pushed and beaten so hard a neighbor called the police. I blamed myself enough to let it happen. I know what she's going through I lost my brother when I was five. He had drowned. And now I lost my wife. I don't even get a body for either of them. Maybe I'm just cursed.

So in my self-wallowing and guilt, I get a blip on my desktop. A new message icon pops up. I click it. It seems LilRed found something.

LilRed: Hey, sorry for the delay. I had a problem getting in contact with some people, but don't worry I found some stuff out and I think I have your monster's name.

MK: No problem, and really?

LilRed: Yeah it didn't take too long. A friend of mine, he had confirmed some things that I wasn't too sure on, and I've reached a conclusion. It's called a Wendigo.

MK: A wendigo... it sounds foreign.

LilRed: Yep, the myth comes from the northern Algonquian people. The simple explanation is a cannibalistic giant; a person who has been transformed into a monster by the consumption of human flesh.

MK: It eats human flesh...So if someone were to be taken, it would've eaten them?

Oh god, I'm going to be sick. I mean I knew deep down that however, Katie went it would've been terrible, but to be eaten by that thing. But another blip interrupted that train of thought, thank god.

LilRed: Eventually yeah. Though I heard that they collect humans form long winters. Like how a bear would store food for winter, they do the same. So depending on how many humans it took. So there's a chance for them to still be alive.

MK: WHAT! Are you sure?

LilRed: From my cousin's notes it seems that way, why?

MK: Do these notes have a way to kill it?

If there's a chance she's alive I will go get her now, I will scour every inch of that forest. And I will kill that monster dead. The response takes a bit of time.

LilRed: Yeah, it's killable, but like I said why?

I pause, this guy or girl seems knowledgeable. But to admit to seeing one and saying it took my wife. Is kind of, unbelievable.

MK: Because I think I saw one.

I left it at that. It took awhile again before another text appeared.

LilRed: Fire. You kill it by setting it on fire.

Fire. I look at the shotguns and blades I've gathered. So all this is useless. I ask.

MK: So guns are no good?

LilRed: Yeah they'll probably just piss it off. Can you wound it? Not easily. A wounded wendigo simply regenerates. Silver is probably your best bet. But fire kills it.

Silver? Are you serious where am I going to get silver. And how the hell do I set something that moves so fast on fire? I can't exactly go around buying weapons with the police on my ass all the time. So I ask.

MK: Know anywhere I can get those things. Like do I need to buy a flamethrower or something. And where do you even get silver weapons?

LilRed: I never even thought of a flamethrower. Huh smart. I used to make Molotov cocktails...

Uh not that I actually made those... what I thought would be easier.

Uh not that they are easy to make. But uh silver weapons are hard to find, I uh only have them from friends. So I'm not sure. But if you could buy a flamethrower it's probably your best bet. Or you can make one, like get a blow torch and get a hairspray can. That could work.

What the hell? Who the hell just knows how to make Molotov cocktails. And also know how to make a homemade flamethrower. This guy is crazy. But if I'm honest I need crazy right now. Because there's nothing that's not crazy about this.

MK: Okay. Thanks for the help I'll see what I can do.

LilRed: Hey if you need any help with it, you can call me. I don't mind helping if you're not too far from me. Cause I can see your planning on taking on a wendigo, and by yourself which is stupid. So if you need anything you should call. My numbers on the site.

Huh, that's nice of them. But I don't want to involve someone in my problem. Plus now I know what I need. I can do this.

MK: Okay thanks I'll get back to you.

I put the number in my phone just in case I need a question answered on the fly. Now I head out to buy a blow torch and a shit ton of hairspray. I've got a busy next few days.

Notes:

How was it? Was this okay? I wasn't sure since I originally wrote this to be a stand-alone fic.

So if it's worded weirdly, I'm sorry. I'll fix it eventually. But It's not hard to understand or anything so.


	5. Math Sucks

Notes:

I'm back! I just got over a cold and schools in a few hours but I got two chapters for you guys this fine morning.

I will say Mk will be talked about in a few chapters. But we are focusing on another character at the moment. They will show up next chap, can't wait.

I will say it's a bit short, but I needed to upload it separately from the next chapter so.

A few eventful days later.

Stiles POV:

This class is the best. Mythology is amazing. I basically can just research all the time. We were given time to start our paper. Which was cool, cause after MK texted I decided to do it on Windigos. He still hasn't texted me back or called me for that matter. So he probably has it covered. This class was seeming like a breeze at the moment. Plus the professor already likes, "My focused enthusiasm for mythology" as she said to the class a few days ago. So I pretty much have an A in this class. And well most of my other classes to be completely honest, it's not that hard. But I'm only a freshman so.

I ended up having to run to my next class. I didn't notice everyone cleaning up till the professor told me to leave. I'm not tired in the slightest, I run around every full moon with Peter chasing me sometimes. So this is nothing. I quickly glance up at the sky and I can see the moon in the clouds. A bit hard to notice since it is daytime, but it's clearly full. So it seems I have my night cut out for me.

A few hours later.

I'm driving home now. School ended without much fuss. I texted Peter a few minutes ago he said he would pick me up from the apartment when he got home. Just asked I pack some extra clothes and we'd do what we normally do. So I speed home. I do not want to spend hours looking for a spot. I mapped out when those old neighbors got home and I think I could beat them.

I was wrong. I could not beat them. I could see them as I drove by. An old couple in a red mini cooper, they are smiling smugly. I glare at them, I do that scratching your nose while flipping someone off gesture. It doesn't seem to wipe those smiles away. Damit. I ended up having to drive around for 20 minutes before I found a spot. As I walk to the apartment I see them laughing at me. I kinda wish Peter didn't stop Lydia from killing them that one time.

I walk into the apartment and I see Lydia surrounded by, well math. Lots and lots of math. At least I think it's math, every page is filled with equations, some answered, some crossed out. It's a mess. I make a pot of coffee and grab a slice of pie Peter and Alli picked up while shopping earlier in the week. And set it down in front of her. She smiles after she realizes it's me.

"Hey, Stiles. Thanks" She says as she grabs the coffee downing half of it.

"Hey, Lyd's. So, what's all this?" She sighs and pushes some papers so I can sit with her.

"The professor is a witch. She hates me and keeps giving me more work than others. But she keeps insulting my intelligence. So I keep accepting the work but I think I'm at my limit." She sighs as she leans against me.

"You need me to go talk to her. Or maybe Peter, he sometimes seems more intimidating, plus lawyer perks."

She laughs, "No I don't need you guys to threaten her."

I shrug, "Too bad. Would've been fun" I smile at her.

"Peter's rubbing off on you."

I'm about to reply when.

"Well, I for one like the improvement, in Stiles personality," Peter says, stepping over various worksheets that fell to the floor. He puts his stuff down and moves around picking up the papers.

He slowly reads them, "Leave me half, When we get back I'll do it for you." He turns to me,

"Come on Stiles I left my car running." He grabs two coffees and heads back out.

I smile at Lydia,

"Looks like problem solved," I say as I gather a spare change of clothes for Peter.

"Yeah, I guess. See you guys, be safe. Don't do something stupid again."

I sigh, "Oh My God Lydia, It was one time. How was I supposed to know there was a cliff there." I say as I run out of the apartment. I hear happy laughter as the door closes. I hop into the fancy over expensive sports car Peter drives. It smells like new leather. I put the bag on the floor and take the coffee Peter hands me as we drive off.

Notes:

I searched everywhere to find the name of the car Peter bought himself and Malia in season 6, but I can't find it.

So instead it's just some fancy expensive sports car.

If anyone knows the name, tell me I'll go back and fix it.

Cause that's the car he would be driving.

Anyway, enjoy!


	6. More Shapeshifters On Full Moons

Notes:

Ahhhh I love this chapter, Please read.

Also, I forgot to say this last chapter.

Thanks to Snokoms on AO3 you fulled my writing with all your nice words and for reading the whole series so quickly.

Anyway, who can you guess the new character?

Stiles POV:

Peter and I are going out on our monthly run through the woods. We do this every full moon. I'm not the only one who goes with Peter. Allison and Lydia tag along most of the time. But this time around it was just Peter and me.

Peter shifted and ran ahead. I let him chase me for a while, but I tapped out an hour ago. He really likes the chase. Apparently, it's a werewolf thing. Or so he says. But it's a good workout for me so I don't complain. Normally we stay out all night. But I told Peter I still had papers to write so he's running really fast ahead of me to let some of that excess energy go. Which is fine by me. I look around to try to capture a glimpse of his furry face in the distance, but it seems he's run off. I picked up a big stick off the floor a while back, and I start to lazily swing it around getting bored. I keep checking for Peter every few minutes. But it seems he's left me in the dust this time.

I swing the stick a bit too hard and it snaps in half against an unsuspecting tree. I wince at the loud sound it made. I do realize that it's not only just me and Peter here. I quickly scan the area. I'm saf...e, crap. Crap crap crap crap. I see two pairs of bright blue eyes staring at me. For a second I thought it was Peter but obviously, it's not. When it comes out of the bush snarling at me. It looks like a coyote. But the eyes. They look a little too bright for it to be normal. So I do the stupid thing and I make the peace hand gesture.

"Hello?" The coyote growls louder and steps closer. I decide backing up is the best thing.

"Hey, Listen I don't know if you can understand me or not but I'm not going to hurt you." The coyote stops moving but is still growling. I call that work in progress.

I wonder why they won't shift back? Well, I guess I'm not a Were- so, no reason to trust me. But a coyote, hmm, I gotta ask Peter. Wait where is Peter? I could really use that asshole right now. I mean I could probably take it. I have a gun in my back pocket. But if it is a Were- I don't want to kill it. I wonder if I could force the change. I was reading this book I stole, uh I mean I appropriated from Bobby's. It talked about sparks. Which is the only reason I picked it up in the first place? It was saying that if you "Used your belief and willed it into another you can change the form to your desire". Apparently, the book said if I learn magic, which I still can't get over is real, I can use the power of my Spark and become stronger or stranger, I feel the translations might be a bit off. Cause I'm clearly no expert in Greek and the whole book was written in it.

While off in my own headspace I didn't see the coyote until I felt the breath on my hand. I definitely didn't freak out and fall on the floor screaming. No, I just trip a bit, which is why I'm on the floor at the moment. The coyote was snarling again and seem to see me as weak and decided now was the time to strike. And well it was no or never. I held up my hands and believed the that the coyote would become a person. I felt a claw hit my chest. So I went to grab my gun. Because were or not I wasn't looking to get scratched up tonight. But I heard a whimper. I looked at the coyote and her eyes went brown for a second. Oh my god, I was right. It was a were. I smiled but totally forgot this was not the place to be happy about the possibility of me having magic.

I looked back and could see the teeth of a very scared and angry coyote in front of me. But before I could feel any pain, I feel the weight knocked off me. I quickly sit up and see Peter tumbling around with the coyote. Peter was winning clearly. He was bigger and more human formed so he had more of a grip. Plus I think the magic or whatever was working. I stood up,

"Peter don't!" I say as I see he's going for the kill. He looks at me incredulously.

 **"What? Why not?"** His voice is more animal than human at this point.

"I think it's a were-coyote." He looks at the animal in his arms. He looks to take a deep sniff and then backs off.

He shifts back but still stands in front of me.

"How did you know?" He asks curiously.

I shrugged, "Her eyes kinda reminded me of yours when you shift, I thought it was you at first." The coyote was tumbling around on the ground. I actually had no idea what it was doing.

"What's it doing?" I ask Peter since he's more of an expert in this situation.

"I'm not sure, I didn't hurt it that badly. At least I don't think so?" Peter said as he moved closer to see what was wrong. But suddenly instead of a coyote squirming on the floor, it was a girl, a very naked girl.

"Ah, so I was right." Peter gave me a 'no shit, really?' sarcastic look.

"Shut up," I say to his stupid face.

We both look back at the girl as she groans.

"So what do we do now?" I look towards Peter not really thinking this through.

"Leave her." I give him a look,

"What do you mean to leave her? We can't do that." Now Peters frowning at me.

"She's not our responsibility." I kinda have a bit of a shifty eye going on. So Peter asks,

"What did you do?" I sigh and rush out,

"I may have forced her to turn back with magic that I apparently have." I look anywhere but Peter's face.

"Magic... You practice magic. A hunter who practices magic and hangs out with werewolves. Are you trying to be as weird as you can get." Peter asked me angrily.

I sigh, "I don't practice magic. I haven't even thought too much about it yet. I kinda just winged it. And it worked." That kinda explained my life, to be honest.

"Of course you did, Only you Stiles." He says as he turns back to the girl who seems to have passed out.

"Well, I guess we can't leave her here passed out, in her human form." I nodded agreeing with him,

"And the fact she's naked." Peter glares.

He takes the bag I had with his spare clothes. He slips pants on and I help him slip the shirt on the girl. Then Peter carries her as we trek back to his car. She doesn't wake the whole trip. Even as we get to the house. The neighbors give us looks but it's kinda what it looks like at this point. Peter sets her in his bed as he goes to shower. I text my dad a photo of her and ask him to run her through the database. After though I drop to sleep, homework is forgotten. I was really tired, which was weird I ran as much as I normally do. Maybe it was the spark thing.

Notes:

It's Malia, she's finally here.

Peter may seem a bit protective of her. But I think he does it instinctively even if he can't remember, I think his werewolf side knows it's his daughter or something. I don't know I'll figure it out. I just wanted to say if it seemed a bit out of character for Peter.


	7. Malia Tate?

Notes:

Hey guys! I back. I really like writing these coming chapters. They flow together so nicely in my head. I hope you enjoy!

Peter's POV:

I wake up confused. I'm sleeping on the couch. Why the hell am I sleeping here? I look around and no one else is around. I stand to go to the kitchen. There's a note from Allison saying she went to work and she drove Lydia. Lydia left a stack of math questions next to it. I sighed and grab a pen and start a bit.I can hear Stiles passed out in the other room. He doesn't have class today, but I know he didn't do his homework yesterday so I knock on his door.

"Stiles! Wake up!" I hear a grumble and stiles sliding off the bed. I head back to the kitchen and start a pot. Then I wait for Stiles.

"Morning Peter." Stiles yawns at me.

"Morning." Stiles looks over my shoulder to see what I'm doing.

And he groans, "How could you ever volunteer to do math?" I chuckle,

"I like math Stiles." But Stiles mumbles saying I'm crazy and makes a beeline to the freshly made coffee.

"Hey, Peter where's..." Stiles starts to say but pauses. I turn and see someone in front of Stiles. I jump in front of him and growl. I get a growl and a flash of blue eyes back. And last nights memories are coming back to me.

"Uh, Peter what should we do?" Stiles asked me. And I had no idea. If I was an Alpha I could force her to submit but sadly I'm not.

"Talk to her." Stiles gave me a face.

"Well thanks," he sighed but stepped up closer to the girl. She looked about Stiles' age.

"Uh hi, I'm Stiles. That's Peter what's your name?" He asks him tentatively. She growls louder and pops claws. I push Stiles back again.

"Hey, Peter I got an idea why don't you flash your eyes at her maybe she'll like submit or something." I sigh,

"Stiles I'm not an Alpha. I doubt it'll work, plus she seems kinda feral. I don't think this is going to work." We shouldn't have brought her here.

I see Stiles out of the corner of my eye pull out a bag. I raise a questioning eyebrow.

"Mountain ash," he says as he shrugs his shoulders

"So we don't end up hurting each other." I nod and step back letting Stiles do his thing. The girl was watching us carefully. The moment Stiles stepped up she growled, I matched her. When she looked at me Stiles threw the ash down. It settled into a perfect circle around her. She growls and charges at Stiles. However she hits the barrier, she's banging on it and growling non-stop now.

"So what do we do now?"I ask Stiles. He just shrugs. I sigh and point to the girl,

"This is your problem. I'm going to change my sheets." I move passed Stiles.

"Hey! What Peter, wait, no ... don't just leave me here." I close the door to my room ignoring Stiles. He put the barrier up he can deal with this himself. I look at my bed. God damn it, It's ripped to shreds. I pull what's left of the sheets off and get to work.

3 hours later.

I'm finally done. Apparently, she tried to take the window off before she came to us. So I spent some time trying to bend the frame back and placing my now broken window back. Then I had to clear the glass and clear some blood off the floor and everywhere else that girl walked. It's been a nightmare. I don't hear growling anymore so I decide it's a good a time as any to go see what's happening. As I step out I see Stiles sitting in front of the barrier where the girl is. And he's tossing in scraps of raw meat every few seconds. I walk behind him and slap him upside the head.

"Oww, Peter what the fuck?" I grab the meat.

"She's not a dog." Stiles just shrugs,

"Well she liked it, and she stopped growling at me. I don't see a problem here." I sighed I hate Stiles.

Stiles POV:

I see Peter sigh and put the rest of the meat on the table. I looked back at the girl.

"Hey, I'll give you more meat, if you tell me your name." The girl looked to contemplate it and nodded. I smacked Peter's arm,

"See it's working." I lean forward,

"So, your name?" She opens her mouth and a gravelly voice, from never being used says,

"M-malia." I smile,

"Well Malia, I'm Stiles, and this guy over here is Peter." I grabbed some meat and threw her it. Peter glared at me.

"What? I said I would." Peter walks up to the Malia,

"Where are you from?" Malia tilts her head in a dog like manner.

"I-I thin-k so-me plac-e cal-led Beac-on Hi-lls." She said in pieces. I look at Peter. We share a look, great what is she doing all the way over here?

"So what are you doing over here?" I ask continuing the questions.

"I fe-lt this pull, it tol-d me to c-ome here. Bu-t I don-'t fe-el i-t anymo-re." I nodded. I had no idea what this pull could be, it's not like there's a Nemeton here. Maybe I should call Deaton, see if he knows something.

I feel a buzz in my pocket. I take it out of my pocket, I got two messages. One from an unknown number and one from my dad. Deciding to see what my dad has, I ignore the other message for now. I open it and it's a picture of a little girl. Her name matches, it says here her name is Malia Tate and that she was assumed dead after her mother and sister were found dead in a car crash. My dad texted again that she still has a father alive in beacon hills. He wants to contact him. I tell him to hold on and hand the phone to Peter who reads it and looks surprised.

I walk close up to the barrier,

"Malia?" She looks up.

"Is your name Malia Tate?" She nods.

"Were you in a car crash when you were younger?" She stilled and howled in pain at probably remembering.

"Ok, no hey it's okay we can just skip that for now." I turned to Peter for help. He unhelpfully shrugged. I sighed,

"Malia, have you been in your full form this whole time?" She nodded again.

"Well, that explains why she's so feral and that she's letting you feed her raw meat," Peter says as an explanation.

"If the car crashed because she was turning then it would explain why she never turned back, she probably thinks that she killed her family." Now it was my turn to smack Peter after she howled and started to cry.

"Dude, what the hell? Even if she did transform there's no way the accident was her fault. Wouldn't her family have understood since she a born wolf, eh I mean coyote?" Peter thought for a moment,

"Well, she could be adopted. If that's the case then the parents wouldn't know. But it's strange to give up your child if you know they are a were." I nodded seeing the sense in what he was saying.

"I'll ask my dad, to see if the Tate's adopted. And see where from. If he can get the records." Peter nodded while pulling out stuff to cook. He pulled out 5 steaks out. And started to cook them. Malia looked content to just sit there so I quickly walked to my room for some privacy and called my dad. In the meantime, I opened the computer to do my own search of the police database just as an extra pair of eyes.

Notes:

So Malia is here finally. Also, expect a field trip coming for Stiles. And expect more MK, I didn't forget about him. He's going to show next chapter or the one after. I have decided yet.


	8. The Weirdness Of Beacon Hills

Notes:

Yo! It's been a minute. I have midterms that I'm supposed to be studying for, but my brain is fried at the moment.

So I decided to write. And I wrote a chapter for you guys. Also, I'm working on the next part. But you may have to wait a few days for that. Cause I really do have to study.

Learn from me, never take Philosophy, it's interesting. But god is it hard. Also, don't take 5 classes at once. I'm doomed.

Stiles POV:

"Hey Stiles" I hear my dads robotic voice over the phone.

"Hey, dad, where are you? You're kinda breaking up on me." I heard some shuffling and I hear a set of doors being closed and opened.

"Yeah sorry I was in evidence grabbing some things, you know how the connection is down there." He said as he relaxed back into his office. "Oh yeah, what was that stuff you were asking about before?"

I sighed, "Well your not going to believe this." Dad interrupted with a laugh.

"I didn't believe werewolves a few years ago. My eyes have been opened." I laugh, yeah I guess compared to the discovery of the supernatural this pales in comparison.

"Yeah, well remember the girl who I sent you a picture of. Yeah, it turns out she actually is Malia Tate." My dad shuffled a bit on the other end of the call.

"Really are you sure Stiles. That girl has been missing since she was around nine. Where did you even find her you didn't say on the phone."

I scratched my head, "Well Peter was running around in the woods cause it was a full moon. And I came with him for safety and exercise, But we ended up separated and I heard a sound and I saw blue glowy eyes. So I think Peter an-"

My dad interrupts again. "Wait you're saying Malia Tate is a werewolf?"

I sigh, "If you let me finish, I was about to say that it was in fact not Peter but a coyote. Yeah, that's what she is a werecoyote." My dad blew out a breath,

"That's a thing." I sighed,

"Yeah I know, tell me about it. But nothing should surprise us anymore I guess." My dad on the other end nodded but then realized I couldn't see and said yeah.

"Well, are you going to bring her here. He dad is still alive and I'm sure he would want to know his daughter is alive and well." I hmmed in agreement. I've been thinking about bringing her back but I kinda wanted to use my break to try and contact Sam and Dean. Oh well if I have time after I could do it then. Sam and Dean are very capable to handle themselves.

I sigh, "Yeah I was thinking during the break I could drive her down there and maybe after go see Bobby and see why they haven't been in contact." My dad answered,

"Okay good. When you're on your way here I'll inform Mr. Tate that your coming." Hearing Mr. Tate made me think of something Peter said.

"Hey dad, Can you check something for me?" My dad asked what I needed. "Well Peter and I were talking earlier and we were thinking that Malia may have been adopted. And we were wondering if you can find out if you can find her birth parents. Because she is a were so having family around her would be good." My dad started to rub his head he was getting a headache.

"I'll see what I can do. Anything else?"

I sigh, "No sorry dad." He just waves me off and tells me to call him later. I say ok and hang up. I put my phone down and sigh. Apparently, the Beacon Hills weirdness sticks with you. Less like weirdness and more like a curse to be honest.

Later that same day Lydia and Alison come home.

Peter POV:

I hear the door open. I'm almost done with the food. I hear two tired people walk in. One is Alison who just dumped all the bags and paperwork right on the floor. She then stepped further in and sighed. Lydia came in next and looked at the mess on the floor, but just kicked it gently to the side as she made her way in. Even though she didn't show it she was tired too.

"Hello," I said my eyes drifted to the trapped girl on the floor. Even if Stiles said she was trapped I still didn't feel so good about leaving my back open to her. As soon as they stepped into the kitchen I saw both their eyes land on Malia sitting in the circle of mountain ash. I saw Lydia take a step back and Allison's hand had disappeared behind her.

"Peter, who is that?" Allison asks pulling out a taser. Lydia looks at me expectantly.

I sigh, "That is Malia Tate, we found her yesterday in the woods." Lydia looked at me indescribably,

"And you thought to bring her here?" I glared at her,

"If you had let me finish. We found her in the body of a coyote." Allison looked confused,

"Shes a, What? Were-Coyote?" I looked at Malia who was staring at us with trepidation.

"It's our best guess. But I have no idea. I never meet one before." Lydia looked around seeming to notice someone missing,

"And where is Stiles? You found her together, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, hold on," I say as I give Lydia the spatula, I was holding and move over to Stiles room. I'm the only one that enters his room unannounced any more. After that one time, Stiles was having a nightmare and Lydia went to wake him but ended up with a knife in her arm. Stiles had apologized a lot after the fact. But we decided it was smart that the one with healing abilities should wake Stiles from now on. And Stiles doesn't carry wolfsbane on him. So I'm safe enough.

I knock in the door, but I can hear him snoring from here. I open the door to see Stiles passed out on his desk. He's sitting back in his chair, head falling to the side. He drooling and its dripping down the side of his face. Kids, I sigh and reach for Stiles, but his phone beeps. And a message pops on his computer. I look at the message and frown. It reads,

"Hey LilRed, it's MK I think I found the monsters den. I'm going in. I just wanted to say if I don't text back In a few hours I may have run into some trouble. Just if I can't do it. Save my wife for me okay. Well, here I go."

I re-read the message. What the hell? What monster was this guy talking about? I growled I thought I told Stiles about getting involved with other hunters.

Stiles POV:

I heard a deep growl coming from right next to me. Why the hell is Peter so close to my face? Why does my back hurt? I slowly open my eyes and I see a bright light coming off my computer. I also see Peter staring at it.

"Peter? What the hell man?" Peter turns to face me.

"Why are you talking with hunters again?" He answered my question with a question.

"What?" I had no idea what he was on about.

"Mk the hunter who you're helping hunt." MK? MK isn't a hunter. At least I don't think so. I doubt any real hunter would even need to look at my website.

"Wait why are you even talking about MK?" I still don't understand I didn't really tell Peter much of our conversation.

"He texted you," Peter says pointing to the screen. I read the message. Oh crap, if he is as new as I think I doubt he can handle a Wendigo by himself. I hold up my hand to Peter. I grab my phone and call the number that texted me. It rang for a bit but the answering machine spoke up,

"Sorry, the number you're trying to call is outside of service range. Please call back later. Beep"

I sigh damn it. I already have too much crap to take care of. But I offered to help him. And if there is a Wendigo out there hunting and killing people then I can't just leave it. I guess I made up my mind. It seems like I have to start my winter break a few days early.

"Peter pack some bags we have to go." Peter glared at me.

"Go where?" I looked at the computer.

"First we'll help MK. I know you think he's a hunter but I don't think he really knows much. Which is why I need to help him because I, like you thought he was a hunter. But I think I might have just sent a normal guy to face off a Wendigo." Peter looked at the message and focused on the word 'monster'.

"He's gonna die if he's not already." I sigh, Peter's right he could already be dead but it's worth a try.

"Yeah but I'm going anyway. I want you to come for back up." I said, then as an afterthought, I said, "If you want to." I looked at Peter and I saw him slowly sigh.

"Okay fine. What are we doing about the girl, Malia?" He asks.

"Well, I thought we'd bring her." Peter seemed unsure for some reason.

"It's not safe, plus why?" He asks.

"Well, I was originally going to bring to Beacon Hills to meet her dad. Well, stepdad if our theory is right. So I thought after I help out MK we could go there next." Peter thought about it, still looking unsure. "We can leave her in a hotel room with some mountain ash." Peter sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but you explain everything to Lydia and Allison who just walked in. Plus I hungry so I'm eating dinner first." Peter said as he made his way out of the room. I sighed and followed.

Notes:

Hoped you liked this chapter.

Anyway, Next chapter we'll see what's up with MK when he sent that text.


	9. Terrifying Reunions

Notes:

I'm having a pretty shitty day, and I feel like crap. But apparently writing about make-believe things is very therapeutic. And it's helping.

I have school today, but I feel so out of everything I'm just skipping and trying not to have a panic attack tbh. I hate that my day could be going so great and for someone*(it's always the same person) comes in and fucks me over.

Also a shitty fact, I smell like cleaner, Like the stuff, you scrub your floors in and good ol' air freshener. Wanna know why? Someone* thought why not spray some in my face and down my back this morning at 6 am. And then expects me to forgive and forget an hour later... Yeah, today sucks. Plus a shit ton of verbal abuse striking at all my insecurities. That's my favorite way to start every morning (sarcasm if you didn't get it) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH HA HA HAAAAAAA.

MK's POV:

I start to cough, "God damn it!" I yell as I pull on the ropes on my wrists. I've been hanging here for 2 days. I'm tired and hurting. I supplied myself after my chat online with LilRed. I set out to hunt the creature down. I thought that if it was killable then I had a chance. So I set out and searched. But a day in I found nothing. Except for the remnants of my camp from when I first saw the freaking thing. I was getting angry and frustrated. I was ready to set up camp in a few minutes when I heard a scream. I looked up at first thinking I just heard it in my head, but then it happened again. It was a female screaming. It sounded familiar, but then it dawned on me. It was my wife. I ran as fast as I could toward the sound. I broke through the trees and there was a mine shaft. It looked like it was abandoned. I looked around and there was nothing but trees in sight. I quickly slung the bag off my shoulder and grabbed the blow torch I managed to get a hold of. And I quickly sent a small text to LilRed to say I found it and if he doesn't hear back then I may be in some trouble. I put the phone back in my pocket and rushed for the mine. I easily pulled the wood blocking the entrance. It was rotten and decayed. I slipped in and turned on a flashlight. I looked around and saw that the shaft kept going down at an angle. I hadn't heard anything in a while so I moved quickly. I stepped deeper and deeper into the wet mine. I kept my eyes open for any sign of my wife but I didn't see anything. I was starting to think I had imagined it. That there was no screaming until I heard some rustling to my left. It was another blocked off the pathway. I stared at the spot listing for another sound. I looked back at where I came from but it was all dark and I could barely make out the tiny square of light that was pilling through the door. I sigh and turn back to the blocked off way.

"Won't hurt to keep going now I guess," I say to myself as I push my way through the broken wood. It's even easier to get through than the one outside.

I shine the light around the room looking at everything that catches my eyes. I see a tunnel down to the right and I stop and peer through. It's a tight fit. I'd have to crouch and then some. But I could've sworn I saw something move. So I get on my knees and slowly make my way to the end of the tunnel. Once I'm through I see a shirt on the floor in front of me. I pick it up. It's not my wife's. It's a guys shirt. I drop it back on the floor and keep going. Then I see a shoe. It looks pretty nice. Not something you'd leave in the middle of an abandoned mine. I being to suspect that I'm in the right place. I lift my blow torch up and I walk deeper in. I see something hanging in the distance. It's long and it's twitching. As I get closer I realize it's a man. Well... half of a man. Oh my god, I'm gonna be sick. I hold my mouth shut. I wonder why I didn't smell it before because god, do I smell it now. I look and the guy is ripped right down the middle. I'm pretty sure he's dead, but I can't be too sure because he's still twitching every now and then. I feel bad for the man but I need to keep moving. I need to find my wife. So I look at the man one more time.

"Sorry man. I'll come back after I know the thing that did this is dead." I said to the man's corpse. I then nodded to myself and kept moving.

I end up heading deeper into the mine shaft. If I didn't have the light it would be pitch black. I still haven't seen anything, other than that one man. I feel like turning back, I'm tired and I keep tripping over the unevenness in the battered path. But I see this weird glimpse of light. I follow it not missing the chance to lose it. I walk for a few minutes until I stumble upon a wide cavern. I see scattered bones and ropes hanging from the ceiling. I see a few people strung up. Some have missing arms or legs or worse. There's blood pooling under each of them. I feel what little food I had come up this time. I hobbled over to the wall and let it all out. I threw up mainly water and granola.

All too soon I stand up on shaky feet. I slowly scan the faces. There are five people in total strung up. I see 3 guys and 2 girls. I study the faces of the girls, they are covered in mud and blood. But neither is my wife. I feel all hope disappear.

 _Could this mean, s-she's_ d-d _-dead? No. I can't think like that._

I look around the room more looking for anything. I see some bones shifting. I lift the flamethrower and walked closer. I slowly kicked aside some skulls and I gasped. There lying on the floor was my wife. She was bloody and bruised, but intact. There was also a little kid with her, in about the same shape. I see they are stirring into consciousness. I pull my wife into my arms just glad to be able to hold her in my arms. To have her alive, and in front of me has me on cloud nine.

She finally opens her eyes and looks at me in confusion soon turned hopefulness. I pulled off the rope on her mouth and we shared a loving desperate kiss.

"Katie my love. I found, I really found you. LilRed was right, you were alive." I whisper and hold her closer. Katie wraps her skinny arms around me and smiles into my shoulder.

"You came for me. Mike, I love you, I love you so much." My wife said as she gripped my shirt tighter.

3rd Person POV:

What neither noticed in their moment of happiness was the goliath stalking behind MK this whole time. Since his entering of the mine, he's had a shadow. Who's been manipulating his every move; by well-placed sounds and flickers of lights. The gigantic being inched ever closer silently, not giving any hint as to what was about to happy to this, short-lived, happy couple.

All to soon the creature growled. Katie scattered backward knowing the sound all too well. MK looked up, to come face to face, with his ongoing nightmare. The Wendigo stared at him for a second before raising his clawed appendage. MK noticed but far too late as he tried to raise the flamethrower to burn the motherfucker to a crisp; the Wendigo slammed his heavy hand down hard on the back of his neck rendering him unconscious. Katie screamed and cried as tears cascaded down her fear stricken face. She stumbled back to the edge of the cave. She slowly stood and made a run for it.

The Wendigo mysteriously let her run. He watched as her footsteps got farther and farther from it and MK. He looked back down at the newbie hunter and grabbed a rope. He strung him up, tight. And slowly walked away.

In the distance, you could hear the tearing of human flesh, the splatter of blood being flung from a human body hitting the floor, and the horrid screams of a familiar voice being eaten alive.

Notes:

Sorry for the shitty note in the beginning but eh. I was needing to type it out and why not.

Also Like the 3RD PERSON POV, stuff. I thought it was a nice touch and reminds me a bit of when I started this part so yep.

Enjoy.

This is pretty long even though there's not much dialogue.


	10. Agent Smith And Agent Hall

Note: Hey, I updated yay!

So my big main computer isn't working cause I spilled water on it and I didn't dry it fast enough. So I stuck using my tiny Chromebook. But at least I have a computer. So all is okay. '

I was and still am swamped with finals and I'm dying, so send help:( ]

Also, my life is being pretty shity at the moment and stuff sucks, (problems at home and I'm depressed increasingly and constantly) So yeah not great. But I like writing and the show, technically book, must go on. And I have another great chapter for you guys :)

 **IMPORTANT NOTE:**  
 _ **I'm describing MK in this chapter and I'm basing him of a real-life person. so if my description sucks just search up, Simon Baker.**_

Stiles POV:

Peter and I decided to take my jeep to head back to good ol' Beacon Hills. Even though Peter wants to drive his car, he agrees my car fits more people and luggage. Not that I know why we need this much crap. Since we're only going to be gone a week, I think Lydia is rubbing off on Peter. Because I see him load up 3 cases that I know none of which are mine.

We head off, first stop the mysterious MK. Malia is sleeping in the back, she ate so much I think it put her in a food coma. I'm glad because we were running low on food and it's only been 3 hours since we left. Peter is sitting to the left of me. I'm letting him drive because I've been searching up MK's town and it looks like he was right. He was definitely after a Wendigo. It had taken about 8 people so far. The police are so out of their league. They are searching for someone called Mike Knight, apparently, he's the lead suspect, and he disappeared yesterday. Hmmm, Mike Knight...Oh shit. Mike Knight has to be MK. I mean it makes the most logical sense. So if he went hunting yesterday and the police can't even find him. Then he either found the monster and is okay, or he's dead. I look up from my laptop.

"Hey, I think I found my newbie. The police think he did it. And he's missing since yesterday, probably since he texted me." I sigh. Peter briefly looks over and back to the road again.

"So what are we doing?" Peter asks. I close my laptop and pull out a box in my bag.

"Well for emergency situations and for hunter reasons, I made these." I pull out two fake FBI badges. One with my picture that says Steven Smith, and one with Peter's face that says, Paul Hall. I'm not like my cousins who fly by using rock and roll alias, I try not to be as predictable.

Peter gives me a look. "Paul Hall kinda seems too much like Peter Hale, and then there's Steven Smith reminds you of someone huh," Peter says sarcastically, I glare but he continues on,

"Also I never agreed to be playing a hunter with you. I'll back you up with actual killing part. But I don't do this undercover stuff. I'm pretty sure the last time I did speaks for itself." Peter growls at me and drops his fake ID. I sigh and put it back in my bag.

"Fine, I can do this alone. Do you think you can follow MK's sent if I get something from his house and bring you to the location where he said he saw it." Peter nodded and continues to drive.

4 Hours Later at MK's house.

We arrived in MK's town, it was little out of the way to Beacon Hills. I decided we should just go to his house to collect something Peter could use. So soon we pulled up in front of a nice small, probably 2 bedroom house. It had 2 floors, kinda reminded me of my house except there weren't any neighbors close by we'd have to walk pretty far to see one. I get out and stretch. I heard Peter get out and groan and crack his neck. I hear another door open. I turn and I see Malia get out. Peter rounds the car to get between us. I sigh, it's like I can't protect myself. Malia stretches and growls at Peter. I push Peter back and glare at both of them.

"I'll go get something so you can get your wolf on in the woods. Stay here and watch her." Peter sighs and glares right back but waves me off. I think he's secretly tired from the long drive we just got finished with.

I walk up to the door and I turn the handle and it's of course locked. I look around and crouch to pick the lock. It's easy as pie and I get in no problem. Inside it's neat and clean. Likely a woman's touch. Well apart from the living room where there are an open laptop and papers thrown everywhere. I pick one up and it's receipts for guns. I put it back down and move closer in. I see some drops of blood and knocked over furniture. It looks like a fight but not with a Wendigo. Or there would be claw marks everywhere and a lot more blood. So I continue my way to the second floor. I open the first door and it seems like an office patio that had a ledge to look out onto the back property. I move to the next room and it's a bathroom, standard looking and really blue. There are two more doors, one is a coat closet and the last is the master bedroom. It's neatly made and looks to not have been slept in a while. I walk around the room and pick up two shirts in the laundry basket and a picture frame with who I'm assuming is MK and his wife.

MK is pretty good looking, to be honest, though a bit older than my taste. He has curly sandy blonde hair, like worse than freshmen Scott hair. And pretty baby blues with a stylish 5 o'clock shadow. He also has a very pretty wife. She has blonde hair, though I can't be sure it's natural. And in this picture, her eyes are closed from smiling so I'm not too sure there. But I decided to take it with me so I can show it to Peter later so we can make sure we can find the right people.

I go to leave when I hear the front door open. Stupidly I think it's just Peter and continue walking while stuffing MK's stuff in my bag. But as I get to the last step I come face to face with a girl who looks surprisingly like the wife except her skin is a bit darker.

"Who the hell are you!" She yells taking out a pepper spray. I hold up my hands

"Woah Woah there ma, am! I'm the FBI." She looks me up and down seeing me dressed casual and doesn't lower the pepper spray. I move my hand to my pocket and pull out my badge.

"Here see for yourself." I toss her the badge, she leans down and picks it up and slowly lowers the spray can. She slowly hands me back the badge and sets the pepper spray down on the table.

"So, what are you doing here, Mr. Smith?" She says sitting down and sighing.

"Well this case of missing persons has caught our attention and they sent me and my partner down here to see if the police can use a fresh set of eyes." She nodded,

"Yeah, but why are you here?" I sigh I was originally gonna play out I looking for the suspect thing but I don't want this all to fall on MK when I get him back. So I say this,

"Well an old buddy of mine was surprisingly the lead suspect in this case and I also heard he disappeared. I don't believe Mike did it, but I won't let that stop me from arresting the one responsible." The lady looks up,

"You think he's innocent?" I tilt my head,

"You don't... Um, who are you?" She sighs,

"Liz Gordon, I'm Mike's sister in law. But I know he did it. He was alone in the woods with her and he comes back with my sisters necklace spouting stories about a monster. Yeah, right he stole my sister from me and killed her." She says as she starts to cry. I sigh well great even his own family thinks he did it.

"Ma, am I think your judging too harshly there are 8 missing men and women that Mike has alibis for. And they are all connected with your sister's disappearance." She looked up,

"There are 8 other people missing, Agent Smith?" I sigh,

"I wasn't of supposed to have said that, so keep it to yourself, Ms. Gordon, please. But yeah there's no way your brother in law could have done this all. He's the reason I came out here, to be honest, he asked me for advice about something and then yesterday he told me he was going to find his wife himself because the police weren't doing anything. But I haven't heard back and I'm worried whatever took your sister may have also captured Mike." Liz looked shocked and started to cry,

"I was so sure, I almost beat MIke to death and he didn't even stop me, I thought he felt guilty and it was true but he was just as lost as I was. Oh my god, what did I do?" Liz started to cry harder and grabbed onto my shoulder. I patted her back gently as I heard a noise to my left by the front door. I stilled and took my gun and pointed it to the door. I steady it as I wait... But it's just Peter and Malia who steps in and looks at me pointing to the crying Liz on me. I mouth family and tell them to leave. Peter shoos Malia back to the car and clears his throat. I put the gun in my bag once again and turn to him. Liz also looks startled.

"Agent St- Smith, We need to get going." I stand up,

"Ah right thank you, Agent Hall, wait for me in the car." Peter nods and leaves. I look back at Liz,

"Well, Ms. Gordon it seems I have things to do. I will keep in contact and try my hardest to find Mike and his wife. Don't worry. Here I'll leave you with my number call me if you need anything and I'll try to help." I wrote down my number and grabbed my bag to leave. Before I left Liz hugged me,

"Thank you." Was all she said and let me go. I nodded and got back into the car as we drove to a motel for the night.

 _I've been watching NCIS like non-stop for like a week. I think I got the cop talk down pretty well._

 _Also, MK turns out to be Mike Knight... yep I did announce this earlier but people seemed to have missed it. It's okay though. He's here now and I have so many great ideas for this part. :D_

 _Peace J_


	11. Into The Mine We Go

Notes:

YO! I got two chapters for you guys! I'll be posting them right after one another. So enjoy the treat.

Also, it's been too long.

And I apologize. Really I am sorry but in the long run, my grades are slightly more important than the stories I publish on here.

And in the process of not writing, I have a 3.8 GPA so, time well spent.

But I'll try to post as regularly as I can but I'm a full-time student and I'm aiming for that 4.0.

But no worries I will always keep writing this story for as long as you guys want it to be continued. Just realize that I do have a life and I can't write 24/7.

I also made a personal promise to spend as much time with my grandma as possible because she's lonely and I live close enough that I can make her days enjoyable so why not?

And enough with the note, thanks for waiting. :P

We exit the car at a seedy motel. I have Sam and Dean hunt flashbacks, We got one room, two beds. Malia likes constructing nests on the floor otherwise we would've gotten her a bed too. I take out my laptop and get to researching. I know it's a wendigo but what I need to figure out is where MK went to have this little battle to the death.

I'm currently hacking into his phone company to get a ping on where his phone texted us from last. Sam showed me a once how to, even though when my dad caught us he told me not to do it. I never actually listen, and I could be saving a guys life here so I think I can be forgiven at breaking the law a bit. And now with just one more click and Yes!

"Peter I got it, he's someplace in the woods by here actually." Wow, actually it just over yonder a few miles. I grab some maps up off the bedside stand and I look at him. Peter was sitting on the bed looking at a magazine since he was no help with the computer and he didn't take his own. He looked at me and got up as I showed him exactly where the GPS for MK's phone dinged.

Peter moved and seized his jacket,

"Well let's go I'm not too keen to spend long here." I sighed,

"Yeah yeah let's go." Peter was upset that we even had to make the trip because he says that we should just leave the guy alone because we don't know him and he's not our problem. But I feel guilty and MK seemed like a neat guy. I took my hoodie and my duffle bag. I grab the car keys and go to the door when I hear a noise. I turn and see Malia.

"Oh uh we will be back in the morning hopefully quickly," I say to her but she just gets up and pursues Peter outside. I look at Peter who just shrugs.

"Fine, you can come too." Malia just gets into the car and goes to rest. I get in and Peter begins to drive to a hiking trail that points the closest to MK's last whereabouts.

1 hour later out in the middle of the woods...

We've been walking for a good 20 minutes, Peter has been using the shirt I grabbed and we finally come upon a campsite. There is police tape littering the surrounding trees. You can see the remains of a campsite and footprints everywhere, probably the police when they came. I look around to see if there are any signs of recent activity. And I see a single set of prints leading back behind the camp. I look down the trail and I see Malia with one of the shirts following the trail.

I smile, "Peter this way, I think Malia found the way." When I say her name she looks at me and beckons me to her. I and Peter go closer to see what she noticed. She points off into the distance. I glance and at first, I see nothing however as my eyes comb over the flourishing green scenery I see this small boarded entrance a good distance out there. I check my GPS and the last know ding is in that area.

"I assume that's the place it matches up with the GPS."

Peter nods, "Alright let's go save this guy."

As we get closer Malia gets antsy and sticks close to Peter and me. She usually keeps her distance if she can help it. I slip out my pistol and my silver knife. I'm not taking out the flame thrower until I can see it. Peter's eyes go blue and he stops us.

"Peter?" I ask curiously as to what he heard because I can't see anything out of the ordinary yet from the outside of the mine. Well, at least it looks like a mine shaft.

"I hear screaming. It pretty deep underground but yeah, someone is definitely screaming. In pain, I can imagine. Also, this place smells like decaying meat and something. Probably the Wendigo because I can't place that smell otherwise."

"Very descriptive picture your painting there Peter thanks. But I guess we found the right place. Let's hope MK is still good. And hopefully, we find all the 8 victims not dead." I say to Peter.

Peter nods and rips off the two planks of wood in the way, he throws them on the floor and heads in. I guess that's the easy way to do that if you have super strength. I duck in and look back to Malia. She looks like this is the last place she wants to be. But she doesn't run, instead, she follows me and pushes me in since I stopped. We walk down in darkness I do have a flashlight but it doesn't help much. The farther we go down the tighter the fit for 1 person let alone the 3 of us. I at this point can hear the screaming Peter was talking about but I can't pinpoint it because the sounds are echoing off the cave walls. It'd be hard to do this without two people with super senses. Not that I couldn't have eventually figured it out by process of elimination but that would take a long time and I might not make it in time.

Peter leads us down tunnels that require us to crouch walk down. My clothes are getting muddy with how damp it is down here and it's gross. I can start to smell something and let me tell you it's not pleasant. I'm more than sure it's a dead body but I sure hope not. We eventually walk into a place that has these wooden pillars and I can see what that smell is. It's a man. _**A dead man.**_ I step back and throw up. Malia watches me oddly and Peter looks grossed out but keeps it in his stomach. I see another pile of vile on the floor that's not mine but I have a sneaking suspicion it's MK's and I can feel the sentiment because I couldn't stop it from coming up. Hell if I don't get out of this room it will come out again.

"Are you okay?" Peter asks,

"No, I am not okay! There is a guy cut in half hanging from the ceiling. How the hell do you even do that to someone? Oh get me out of here I'm gonna puke again. Let's keep going, MK probably passed through if he felt the same as me. Since there's a pile of puke there that's a day or so old. And I doubt that the Wendigo who did this puked at the site of his own creation. Can Wendigo's puke?" I ask Peter who shrugs and pulls me and Malia overpassed the dead dude and into a deeper hole that is littered with skulls and other bones.

Author Note:

Not too much and kind of deja vu to be honest. I felt like I was writing the same thing over again. But in Stiles POV. Which is what I was doing but whatever.

Hope you enjoyed it.

PS: Malia is different then from teen wolf because she's actually spending time with people and not in echo house(I can never remember how to spell the actual name and I'm too lazy to do it in a note). Also in my mind, she sees Peter and Stiles as "pack", Sorta though, cause she trusts them and cares for them(they feed her good food, especially Stiles when Peter's not looking), but in life or death situation she'd probably run away and leave them for dead.

PPS: that kinda sounds like malia on the show never mind.


	12. At Long Last We Find Him

**Notes:**

 _Hey!_

 _So I'm gonna brag a bit, I'm proud of myself so sue me. My grades came in :)_

 _English12-A / English30-A / History-B+ / Philosophy-A / Music-A+ / Anthropology-A / StudentDevlopment-A /_

 _MY grades are awesome! I'm so happy. I can't believe I actually managed it. I think I have a 3.889 or something.  
I'm currently enjoying spring break. And then classes begin again soon.  
So updating will be iffy, but I have tons to do soon. I signed up for a bunch of "smart people" stuff and ughh I'm so lazy I have no idea why. But I have plans for this story so no worries :)_

As we enter this new room, it's distinct from the others. First its a circle and second it's stuffed with bones. Human bones. This wendigo was active as hell. I wonder why no other hunter discovered it yet. By now the screaming is right around the corner. It's not as loud. And the person is hacking more than screaming now. I walk pass Peter now, that I have the room too. I see an irregular shift in the bone pile and I aim my gun at it alert for whatever the hell decides to jump out. I move closer and push some of the bones aside with my toes. I unearth a shoe. Huh, why would a shoe Ohhhhh... There's a limb attached to that shoe. Oh someone is alive. I drop the gun. (foolishly) I grab the bones and forced them out of the way. And beneath the bones is a small kid. He's very gaunt and malnourished.

Peter and Malia heard the sound and whipped their necks around so quick they would've snapped them had they not been supernatural people. Malia acted first and ran towards us and dropped and snarled at the kid. Peter ran up too, although, at the site of the kid, he relaxed a fraction because there was no imitate threat to anyone.

I shifted to Malia and told her precisely that this was a victim and not the enemy. I picked up the kid and moved him into a nook and left a knife at his heels. Just in case. I'd like to carry him out of this place but splitting up is a genuinely dumb move, so yeah not doing that shit.

We anxiously head around the curve and we see a body hanging from the ceiling again. Fortunately, this person is not injured like the last one. I move closer with my flashlight and light the 'mans' face. The man opens his cerulean eyes and stares at me, it's MK. Dirty, muddy, and a little bloody but MK nevertheless.

"MK?" I say out loud. He looks at me perplexed and doesn't say anything for a moment, but suddenly he recognizes his own user name on my lips.

"LilRed? Why are you here?" He says hoarsely from the overuse of his voice.

I smirk, "Well you required help," I look at him, "obviously. So I came to help."

Peter decided that moment to stroll ahead and move to cut MK loose. MK startled at his presence then he noticed Malia.

He glanced back at me, "It's dangerous you must leave. That thing... It-it's nothing you could ever comprehend. It... I think it... I think... It murdered my wife. I asked her... to run ahead b-b-but she took too long to go, and that monstrosity c-c-chased her. I think it knocked me out, b-but I swear I heard her cry in a-anguish."

Peter sets him down and he collapses to the ground. But Peter squats down and says,

"Well then why not go get retribution and murder the creature who did this?" I gave Peter an annoyed look as to not promote murder, least of all by a civilian. Malia was no help she just nodded her head as if this was a grand idea. I'm surrounded by idiots. You don't encourage murder, it just leads to more murder.

Peter and I are hauling MK back with us to that circle chamber we had found earlier. Malia was maintaining a vigilant watch. She was marching ahead of us.

Once we get back we gently drop MK to the floor and I haul the unconscious kid next to him. I place down the duffle I had been carrying on me. I pulled out two self-igniting Molotov cocktails. I had cooked them in advance before we left home. I handed one to Peter and gave him a conspiratorial look. Then I turned to Malia and I gave the other to her with instructions.

"Malia if you see the Wendigo chuck this at it. Hopefully, it hits. However, be careful it's dangerous." I forewarned. I went back into the duffle bag and picked up a shotgun I deposited it carefully on MK's lap.

"I don't think you are in a fighting state just yet. So how about you just sit tight and protect the kid. Malia will stay in the proximity of you both and wait to see if the creature proceeds back. She'll deal with it then. Peter and I will then travel off and attempt to kill it. Either method, the Wendigo will be dead shortly. Just rest up and if the child awakes make sure you guys stay quiet." I pull out a handgun, a knife, and another cocktail. I slip the knife in the pocket of my hoodie and put the gun in my pants. I firmly tighten the cocktail in my hand before I leave to go with Peter who is waiting by the doorway back to the opening of the shaft, I turn to MK one last time.

"And MK I'll keep an eye out for your wife. And after this is all over I'll go look if I can find her. Preferably without a Wendigo on my tail."

Malia knocks her shoulder into mine and then onto Peters and heads off in a different direction. I assume its a gesture of good luck or simply saying see you later. Either way, I wave her off and head with Peter the opposite way. I grab the cocktail a little tighter and we head in the direction of the entrance. Hopefully intercepting the Wendigo before it makes it's way back. So it doesn't get to Malia and MK. Now it's time to **hunt!**

 **Notes:**

 _So it was shorter than normal. But I'm pretty close to a thousand words so not bad._

 **FYI:** _If words sound like they don't match my usual style it's cause I'm trying to expand my vocabulary, But please tell me if something I said makes zero sense because I'm guessing at some points._

 **ANYWAY, ENJOY AND HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY!**


	13. We Hunt !

Notes:  
So this is an exciting chapter. Big things happening. Switching up the perspectives and I like how it turned out a lot. We can see the minds almost between each character by how they think and the words they use. Because if you pay attention you can see a similarity between Malia and the big bads writing style because they have a similar wild mindset you know. I just wanted to point this out. But otherwise, enjoy ~

Stiles POV:

And hunting is what we do, we quietly stalk our pray. Unknowingly mimicking the actions of the very creature we hunt. As we hunt it, it hunts us. Peter and I quietly creep through the dark dank mine searching for the Wendigo. You know, you'd think something so big and lanky wouldn't be able to hide or even really be able to do much in a tiny mine shaft but no, Supernaturally sciencey stuff I guess. Peter couldn't track it very well cause the damn thing lived in here so his scent was everywhere. I was trying to watch out for signs but well, human eyes here, so no super night vision crap. The monster definitely has the advantage in more ways than one. But anyway we move on.

Wendigo POV:

The Wendigo was watching the two-man team. Watching their actions, watching as they move perfectly in sync. The Wendigo didn't see many weapons but it had learned not to underestimate humans, especially the "Hunter" type. Like that boy was. But this was a first for him as well seeing another creature of the night hunt beside him. Though he could smell dog, and humans do love their pesky little dogs. Maybe he should do something about that. The Wendigo extends a clawed hand down from the rafters and swipes at the wolf man's leg, intending to take it for a quick snack. But surprising all the supernatural creatures in the room, the human spins around so fast before the creature can even wrap its clawed limb around the man-wolf, the boy is raising a gun and letting off a shot. The Wendigo screeches in pain as the silver bullet pierces its dense flesh. It was the first time a human who fought back had hurt him. It made him angry. It made him bloodthirsty. The creature disappeared from the sight of the two hunters and listened to the sounds of two heartbeats. He smiled and he was hungry, maybe an easier pray first then he could deal with these two. He changed targets and ran straight for the escaped human and the she-wolf.

Stiles POV:

I look up to wait for the creature to reach down again. Peter is watching his leg heal from the scratches.

"Thanks," Peter says to me while watching the ceiling as his leg fully heals and the wound is no more.

"No problem, you good?" I question one last time after he stands and tests his leg.

"Yeah I'm good, he didn't do much, not like he had the time to. Nice shot. But where the hell did that asshole go." Peter says searching around the room.

I pause, "He's not here anymore?" I ask and point to the ceiling above us.

"Uh no, yeah he ran uh that way," Peter says pointing deeper in and farther from the exit.

"Probably to lick his wounds, it's not every day his food hurts him. He's probably pissed, or something." Peter says nonchalantly picking blood out from under his human nails with his clawed ones. I roll my eyes at the very 'sarcastic' way he's acting at a time like this when he almost lost his damn leg.

"Well, I guess a change, of course, is needed, lets head that way, let's see how far we can track this thing, come on I'll help as best as I can," I say as I head in the direction Peter pointed to.

"Ugh fine, turn left Stiles," Peter says as he sees me going the wrong way. And we delve deeper into the wet dirty mine chasing after a Wendigo that knows where to go.

Malia POV:

I make my way back to the room with the injured man. His breathing his hard. I walk closer and I can hear him crying. Is he in pain, I didn't smell too many injuries. I walk up and check. I scare the man. He raises Stiles' metal stick and points it towards my face, but drops it a second later.

"Woah, careful kid, don't sneak up on me I almost shot you," says Mk sighing and wiping his eyes. I grab his arm and ask,

"where is your pain?" He laughs but he's not happy. He takes my hand to his chest above his heart,

"Here kid, my heart hurts. I lost my wife. I know LilRed, uh no Stiles said he'd look for her and I appreciate it but I heard that monster kill my wife. The pain here probably won't go away any time soon. And it's okay, thanks for checking on me kid." I touched my own heart.

"Me too. My heart hurts too. My mom and sister are gone. I...I, it's my fault." I say to the man a tear slips down my face.

MK grabs my hand, "Kid who told you it's your fault, the way you said it shows me you didn't mean it. No matter what happened. Don't worry I'm sure they know it. You just have to believe it yourself." MK says wiping my face and smiling. I like this human. He is nice, like Stiles. I smile and pat his arm I move to pick up the bottle Stiles gave me, though I still don't know what it does. But before I even get close to touching the bottle MK the human grabs my head and pulls me off to the side. I growl but then I smell it. I turn and see the creature that Peter and I were tracking outside. I stand up and growl louder in warning. I slowly block the man from sight while sidestepping slowly to the bottle.

Once I pass MK and I reach down for the bottle and the creature charges, my eyes glow. But I hear a bang to my left. I look and the human is holding that metal stick which is smoking at the end. I see the creature bleeding and backing up in pain. I smile, I reach for the bottle now and chuck it as Stiles says. However, the creature catches it and growls at me. I growl back but I'm scared. The pray is too big for me alone. I see MK rasing up the stick and smacking the bottle and ... oh that's what it does. The glass breaks and the fire appears and the pray catches on fire. I hear running from the entrance and the other wolf crashes through the door. He looks at me, then MK and then he stares oddly at the burning creature. Stiles crashes into him from behind out of breath, probably from trying to keep up with a wolf. Stiles looks at the wolf and then at the creature and then he pats him on the shoulder and chucks the other bottle at the things feet and the creature erupts into flames.

After the flames die out and all that's left is a pile of ashes. I look around the room at the smiling tired faces of humans and not so humans alike after taking out a big enemy together. I need to sleep. And eat I'm hungry.

So that's it for the new chappie. I'm in a crappy mood and I write good while in this mood so enjoy.

3


	14. Past Memories

Notes:

Yo so this chapter is a bit weird and kind of divergent off the actual Stiles Stilinski: Hunter Extraordinaire book.

We go to another perspective in another place outside of what's been recently happening with MK and stuff. We see a little bit of Derek point of view, a memory and the Winchesters appear.

I'd actually really like this chapter.  
I was actually going to add it in as a whole other part but decided against it because I'm not good at writing slash fiction that's why every time something starts to get good I cut it off because I don't know how to finish it.

But yeah hopefully you like this masterpiece.

A few weeks before Stiles, Peter and Malia make their way to save MK…..

* * *

Outside POV:

* * *

An all black Camaro pulls up to a seedy biker bar. Out walks none other than the elusive Derek Hale. He scans the area and then proceeds to head into the bar.

* * *

He sits at the bar and he orders a whiskey and takes a few sips and slips down memory lane for a bit. He's been doing that for a while now.

* * *

 _ **Flash Back**_

* * *

 _Derek's POV:_

* * *

 _Derek rapped on Stiles' window tentatively. He was still uncertain of everything. He liked Stiles yet he wasn't certain this was right. Stiles was still a kid. And another hunter. Again. Though he tried to tell himself Stiles was different. He is different! It's just he's not certain if he should get involved again. He couldn't handle another broken relationship. Not after all the dreadful ones he's had before. And he doesn't want to mess up Stiles either, he really likes the boy._

* * *

 _Stiles pushes the curtain and grins. Its adorable and Derek can't help but smirk and get a warm and fuzzy feeling course through him. He hears Stiles snap the locks open and watches as he proceeds to slide open the window._

 _"_ _Hey, Der.", Stiles says moving to let Derek in. Derek climbs in quickly and easily like he's done this a hundred times. (which in hindsight he has)_

 _"_ _Stiles just call me Derek." He says with a glare but it lacks any heat or irritation._

 _Stiles just smirks and says "sure." Though you can clearly hear the sarcasm._

* * *

 _"_ _So did you come for something or to visit or to...?" he says while waggling his eyebrow as he sits down on his bed. Derek snorts and sits next to him,_

 _"_ _We've discussed this Stiles." Oh, Stiles understood what he was talking about if the pout on his face was anything to go by. They had, much to Stiles displeasure, elected to wait to do anything more than kiss and stuff until he turned 18. The 'and stuff' was not much more than sleeping together platonically. Derek noticing that the pout wasn't leaving Stiles' cute little face, and he sighed and kissed Stiles, startling him. But Stiles was eager once he got with the program. Stiles pushed the kiss deeper and moved his hand into Derek's hair. Derek pulled him onto his lap and kissed him back just as enthusiastically. Stiles moaned and he sat down on Derek's lap and his hands wander Derek's body. They both started to grind, Stiles pushing down, hard, while Derek doing the same thrusting upwards. Stiles made a grab at Derek's pants and Derek groaned in response. He really wanted what Stiles wanted but he forced himself to stop Stiles._

 _"_ _Stiles...Stop." Stiles let out a giant sigh,_

 _"_ _Der come on it's only like 5 months till I'm 18 what's gonna change so drastically from now that's stopping us?" They've had this same conversation word for word since Derek suggested they wait until he's 18._

* * *

 _In the end, they stopped, both frustrated, for completely different reasons. Stiles wouldn't stop pouting witch I was kind of okay with because he was so cute when he pouts. Later that day I left and got some suggestive yet adorably Stiles like text messages later throughout that day._

* * *

 _ **End Flash Back**_

* * *

I smile wistfully at the memory of a happy time in my life 2 years ago. It's been almost that long since I left Beacon Hills. I haven't had the courage to go back and see Stiles. Maybe someday soon. I down the rest of the whiskey in front of me and turn to head out of the bar. I walk outside into the sunlight and a flash of silver catches my eye. I look to it and across the street sits a familiar car. A black 67 Chevy Impala. It has Kansas plates the same as the last time I saw it. I pause getting into my car and walk across the street. It couldn't hurt too much to talk. To see how Stiles is from an outside source.

* * *

However the closer I get to the car I can hear the sounds of fighting. I walk to the sound and I can clearly hear Sam and Dean in a struggle with two other men. I open the door and I am so confused. The fighting stops at my presence and I stare at the occupants of the room. Unless Sam and Dean both have twin brothers something really messed up is happening.

* * *

However from my distraction, if that's even what you call it. One Dean lifts up a machete and cuts the other Deans head clean off. The blood is black and all over the place. One of the other Sam's head shifts and his mouth opens and a full set of ugly teeth and a tongue are bared at Dean's face. Sam number two proceeds to chop off the other's head. More black blood spurting everywhere. I see both brothers look up at me and they look confused. But it seems Sam remembers me first,

"Oh, you're Stiles' friend." Dean seems to remember as well and proceeds to gather the heads and stuff them into a cooler.

"Thanks for opening the door," He says somewhat sarcastically. And moves past me with the cooler and puts it in his car.

* * *

Sam walks up to me,

"Yo so how are you?" I give the short reply of

"fine." Then he asks the question I wanted to ask him.

"Oh good, How's Stiles?" I look away and look at Dean who listened in,

"Uh I don't know I was gonna ask you, I haven't seen him in like a year. I've been traveling." Dean walks back into the room and closes the door to presumably hide the bodies.

"Oh. Right well, what brought you here?" Sam asks but Dean asks the same question, basically interrogating me,

"Why did you open the door? How did you even know we were here?" I sigh and moved a tad closer to the door.

"I saw the car, plates were the same so I walked over to say hi, but I heard fighting. Which is why I opened the door." Sam nodded seemingly fine with what I said. Dean dropped it and turned to start moving the bodies but seemed to be having trouble lifting the 'fake' Sam. I walked over and picked the body up with one hand,

"Where do want it?" I ask Dean looks at me like I punched him in the face rather than help him. But he pointed to the tub. I placed Sam in there, then got deans body and placed it in there as well.

"Thanks," Dean says as I walk back into the main room.

* * *

I ask a question, I've been curious about since I opened the door.

"What's with the twins?" Sam fixes his hair,

"Uh yeah those things, they're called Leviathan's they're really old and really dangerous and we have no idea how to kill them at the moment. But cutting their heads off seems to work temporarily." Oh, well okay.

"They smelt funny too. Like blood and old dirt." Sam perked up,

"You can tell the difference between us and them?" I nodded my head,

"Yeah, you guys smell completely different even though you look identical." Dean seemed to catch Sam's line of thinking.

"You need to come to Bobby's, with us. We could use a Leviathan sniffer dog." I sigh, dog jokes it reminds me a lot of Stiles and his stupid dog jokes.

"Really dog jokes? But fine I'm not busy." And it also brings me closer to Beacon Hills. And closer to Stiles. And Derek really wanted to see Stiles.

Notes:

So the next chapter will still be from Derek's POV, but then I'll switch back and forth between until I don't need to anymore. I'd say why but spoilers. Anyway, enjoy.


	15. Cleaning up

We all made it out of the cave. In more or less one piece. At the entrance sits MK, barely awake and the kid we found in the cave. Malia is standing guard or something. Peter and I went back in and looked for any survivors and we found no one. Sadly we found MK's wife, dead, but we did find her body. We laid it out, outside the mine. MK was devastated and so was I to be honest. I felt like I should've helped sooner or just done something. I didn't really know what to do past this point. Normally, well like this happens normally, but we just hunt and leave but I guess we have to say something to the police.

I go call Lydia first real quick. I've been substituting her for bobby cause he won't pick up his stupid phone.

"Hey, Lydia uh its Stiles."

"No shit." I hear Lydia's annoyed tone.

I check the time and oops it's 4:00 o' clock in the morning.

"Ah sorry sorry, I didn't realize the time. Just I need you to be ready FBI captain."

I heard a sigh on the other end,

"What the hell did you two do now. I thought you were just delivering the lost were-child. Not getting into trouble with cops. I mean if you're in Beacon Hills just ask your dad."

I sighed now, we may have not told Alli and Lydia about the hunt. One because Alli would have insisted on coming and two Lydia would have talked us all out of it.

"Lydia we had to make a quick pit stop and ended up doing a tinnie tiny little hunt during it."

I pause waiting for it.

" **A little hunt!** Stiles, you knew before you left you were gonna do something stupid. Whatever you know I'm too tired for this and I have a test later at 2 let's just talk when you get back. What do you need now though?"

I'm saved temporarily.

"The cops may call you to confirm if were FBI, just do what you did that last time, remember,"

I ask referring to the last hunt I went on when Bobby was MIA then too.

"Fine but let me sleep for a bit. Just text me before you tell the cops. Bye Stiles, and you better get ready for when I see you again."

And she hangs up.

I slip the phone in my pocket and head back to where Peter is pulling the car as far as he could get it near us. I see him hit a tree lightly but he avoided my eyes and parked it. And started loading my bags. I walked to MK and the kid. The kid, named kid, because he hasn't said anything since he woke up a few minutes ago.

I sat next to them and told them what I planned to here on out.

"So I'm gonna call the cops and tell them we found you and the kid in the mine strung up with other bodies and we released you and didn't touch anyone else except we brought some down. Now we need to keep the stories the same. Say there was a man he kidnapped you while you were searching for your wife and it all happened so fast that you couldn't really remember what he looked like. Playoff your emotions, it makes it seem more real."

I say as I try to get MK to follow with me.

"I and Peter are FBI agents from Washington, you meet us a few years ago at a bar and you told us what happened so we came after you, something along those lines,"

I tell Mk one last time. Now onto the kid whose taken place next to Malia.

"Hey buddy, how are you?" I say in my sweetest voice, well I'm trying to be kid-friendly.

The kid doesn't say anything he really looks out of it more so than MK.

"I know this is a hard experience for you and it's really confusing and this is all just a big nightmare for you but I need you to tell the cops that a man kidnapped you and, I'm not going to tell you what you saw was fake but I don't think they're going to believe us so I think it's best just to lie."

The kid just grunted and made a sound of an agreement but still looked out of it. I nodded and helped MK to stand and brought him and To the Jeep where I started packing away my stuff so that I could get the car out of there before we called the cops oh, the actual cops.


	16. A Friendship

Notes:

hello, i decided to upload today because I'll be busy these days.

My big bro is visiting, he just moved back from Hawaii and is visiting for my moms birthday today.

/

Outside point of view:

The story was all over the news. The headlines in the small town were filled with the serial killer not caught and still on the loose. There were only two survivors a man wrongly accused of the crime and a kid who he saved. He was sought to be a hero after the whole town had accused him of being the murderer. Everyone was still reeling from how many dead bodies were found in that mineshaft. Police were swarming the entrance and the surrounding forest. It was a very hush-hush case even though it was so public and widely known. No one knows who the man or the child was or who their saviors were. People say the FBI covered it up but I think we all know it was just Hunters saving the day like normal. (Teehee)

Stiles's POV:

It's been a few days since we left MK and the kid. The hunt got a little out of control I guess we didn't realize how many bodies that Wendigo had taken. Apparently, the cops had found over 100 corpses, I'm surprised another Hunter hadn't gotten there before us. We would have stayed with MK for a little bit but the number of cops that were swarming that town it spelled trouble for us and our fake IDs. So the third day after we found MK I told him we had to leave but that after all this is over I'd come back because he was a friend now, and that was all there was to it and we left.

We are about 2 days from Beacon Hills, we had to take a pit stop a day ago it was a full moon. Peter was okay but Malia had some troubles which made Peter and I worried about giving her back to her human father who had no idea what the supernatural was. Well, at least dad said that he didn't think that Mr. Tate, Malia's father, is a werewolf or were-anything else. So I don't know what Peter and I are going to do.

At the moment though I just woke up and we're supposed to make the journey to Beacon Hills today, we want to get there by tonight because honestly were just tired of sleeping in hotels and driving. I honestly I don't know how my cousins do it. I mean they do this every single day ugh. Honestly, I know my cousins are family and their brothers and they like each other a lot, I thought I liked Peter a lot but the dude is getting on my nerves like seriously. And it's only been a week on the road together. Plus we even have Malia to break it all up, but no this sucks still.

The hunt was refreshing even though it was sad. I felt like we won but we still lost. I haven't lost anyone in a long time, and it's hard. Hell, I don't even know this person and I still feel like shit right now. I want to be there for MK, I feel like he's a new friend for me but I only have a limited time that I could be away from school before it affects me. So I'm trying to juggle so many things at once that it's just difficult. But I guess that's just how life is really. It wasn't a thing that I've dealt with in Beacon Hills, because I was so into it that real life didn't matter but that's not how I live my life anymore thankfully. Hopefully, in the time that I'm not seeing MK, he won't get too swept up in the supernatural that he can't get back out. Well at least before I get back to him.

I'm the first the week which is surprising at least to me. Any movement I make wakes Malia. And Peter wakes up last yet he always wakes up before we can prank him it sucks. I've tried to get Malia to help me prank him you know her being a were-whatever and all, Maybe she has the advantage to sneak up on people without waking him but we always fail. Well except that one time where I tried to put Peter's hand in the water, lame I know but we were bored and he fell asleep, he woke up before we could do it. But he scared me and I dropped the water on him. I'm counting this as a success prank even though the intended results were not what I wanted, at first.

Today I'm feeling energized like I have a bunch of energy that I've not been doing anything with so I decide to go for a jog. Let Peter sleep for a little bit more. As I expected the moment I got out of bed Malia sat up in her little makeshift den.

She looked at me curiously but still not very talkative. I put on my sneakers and I moved to head out and I'm joined by a guest, Malia, who follows me outside.

Malia, I like her a lot she's like the sister I never had. She likes to follow me or Peter around a lot. She's not used to human customs so she mimics us. I find adorable Peter told me it's stupid. But he never stops her from doing it so I think he secretly likes it.

Once we get outside I start up the pace and start running along the highway that we're currently next to. Malia since she's not used to human limbs she's awkward at running but still very fast so I've learned not to slow down for her but she doesn't like it. She's really smart, I feel like I'm talking about her like I'm talking about a dog but she's adapting to humanity very quickly. Which is surprising because she's been a coyote for so much longer than she's been a human that I thought the adjustment would be hard, not saying that it's not but she's doing so well she could pass off as a normal person, well human person, pretty easily.

We run for a good mile and we start heading back. I could run more but it's early and I don't sweat that much, will more than I already have. Malia is not so much tired it's more like she's not used to human running. I bet if she was still a coyote she can go for a long time.

That's one thing I haven't talked to her about, I sorta turned her into a human. She hasn't exactly told us she wanted to go back to being a coyote, but I assume it's crossed her mind. But I want to ask her before I bring her to her father because once your father knows she's here he's not gonna want her to disappear again.

Notes:

how was it?

thanks for reading!


	17. Welcome To Beacon Hills

Notes:

...Hi...

I know I've been neglecting this story a tad. I just have so many ideas for my other series at the moment, that every time I sit down to write I end up writing that one instead.

But I will continue this, proof being with this chappie, and I have plans for this story just have to get back into the grove.

/

Stiles' POV:

* * *

"Hey, Malia!" I call her before she turns towards the motel. She turns her head and looks at me stopping her walk to the room.

"Ah, I wanted to ask you something before we get to Beacon Hills. Do you want to become a coyote again?" She had wide eyes.

And asks me,

"I can go b-back to l-like before?"

"Probably, I mean I'm sure I can turn you back but, it'd take a while. Do you really want to?"

I ask because I've gotten used to her and I'd miss her if she became a coyote. She takes a while to think about it.

* * *

Malia's POV:

* * *

I can be a coyote again. I can go back to how it was before. I don't need these weird gangly limbs anymore. I can go back to being coyote alone.

Do I want to be _alone_? No, I like being alone, I like what I used to have. _But_ Peter and Stiles, I _like_ them too. They have really _really_ good food. I want to change back to a coyote but _I like being human too._

* * *

Can Stiles really change me back? Do I want to go back? I've been a coyote so long, I don't know how to be a human. I don't know what I want. I was so sure I wanted to be a coyote again. But these mixed feelings I can't explain it. I don't know how to answer him. I don't know.

* * *

"I want to see my dad first." I tell Stiles.

That'll give me more time to think. And I want to see my dad. I think. Ugh, human emotions are so annoying and hard.

"Oh, okay yeah we could do that. I wasn't saying you couldn't go see your father. I was just saying it could be an option. I mean I have to figure it all out first since this whole spell stuff is new to me but once I got it you know I could turn you back. But no, yeah, we should go see your dad first. That's what we were doing anyway so yeah." Stiles rambles awkwardly.

But _I like the way he talks too much_ and how I can't understand anything. I do like some things that make me human. It's like living a new life. It's so different from being a coyote. My nose doesn't work as well, my eyes don't see is far, I can't run for as long. **Humans kind of suck.** I don't have long enough claws, how do they eat their food I can't break anything with these claws. And it's always so cold. The winter months are coming I could feel it more so than ever I have no fur. _My beautiful coat is gone._ Honestly, that's the worst part of being human my fur, that's been with me for so long, is just gone. Also, I have no idea where I am I can't tell if I've been here before or if I am if I'm in a new dangerous territory.

 _How do humans work_? Honestly, I don't get humans being a coyote was so much simpler. We had simple rules of life. But now everything was so hard, different, I'm not sure I like it.

* * *

I want to just be a coyote again. To leave all this complication behind me _but_ being a coyote is lonely, I have no one. I'm alone, I thought I liked it, being by myself _but_ after I've experienced friendships, family, I don't want to go back to that **nothingness**. I want a pack.

* * *

And Peter and Stiles are my pack. They protect me, they hunted with me, they fed me, they help me. They've been a pack to me. Coyotes normally don't run in packs. We like to be alone less conflict, more food but I like being part of the pack. I don't know how to explain it, they're nice people. And Stiles says there is a cure if I ever want to change back. So maybe this pack is a good thing even if it's a means to an end. But I don't think it will be. I think I think I should be up to staying if they'll have me.

* * *

Two days later on the road to Beacon Hills…

* * *

Stiles' POV:

* * *

"Yes, Lydia!" I sighed into the phone.

"Yes I know this is going to take longer than I thought, but I'm trying my hardest." I let out an even bigger sigh.

"No, no, we're going to Beacon Hills, we're still on target it's just it took us a few more days and I thought it was going to. It's fine will come back in a few days and all will be well. Trust me, Lydia." I tell Lydia over the phone.

This is the third time she's called me today asking if we're okay because she heard about the serial killing thing on the news. I explained to her it was a Windigo and that we took care of it and that we're just taking Malia to see her dad. But she seems to need to keep calling me on the road and I love Lydia but I'm really tired right now.

Hotel beds are not doing so great for me. I have no idea how Malia is managing on the floor every day. But every time I offer her the bed she declines. Saying it's more comfortable though I can't wrap my head around how she thinks it is more comfortable on the floor but that's her and I'm me. Obviously we think differently.

* * *

We've been traveling on the road for two days since leaving MK. It's been pretty fast getting to Beacon Hills. It's not too bad traffic because we travel early mornings since we really have nothing else to do other than to get there. We should get there in a few more hours it'll be night time but my house is better than a hotel.

Even though my house doesn't have as many rooms as you could probably buy in a hotel I don't mind sharing if we can just stop spending time in a hotel with that smell. I don't even know how they deal with it, if I'm human and I can't deal with this smell how the hell the two werewolves, sorta, with their enhanced smell deal with it.

* * *

Before we get to Beacon Hills we stopped at a diner just outside of town to reconnect our thoughts and to plan how this is exactly going to go. We had originally thought that we could just drop Malia off and let her recoup with her dad. But then we came across the problem of she's kind of feral still and she's also still a were-coyote so she needs a pack. Especially on a full moon since it's only been recent since she has turned into a human, and she hasn't experienced the full moon yet like this. Also, Peter didn't want to leave her here.

I'm all for bringing her back but I don't know what she's going to do or if she even wants to come back with us however Peter is pretty adamant about this so it's a consideration we have to take into account as a group. Manly whatever Malia wants to do I'm up for helping her so it's more likely the case that we're going to be stuck in Beacon Hills for a while rather than a few days as I hoped. As long as my teacher gives me an extension to stay I'm cool.

* * *

We arrive at my house

* * *

Finally, I pull up into my driveway. It's been, well it feels like it's been a long time, but in actuality, it's not been too long. I'm kind of glad to be back cuz I miss my father quite a bit but then again I'm back in Beacon Hills. But Peter and I kind of feel like Malia is pack or at least a good friend at this point and I like to help her. But I just hope the curse of Beacon Hills doesn't rear its ugly head again. Since that is something I do not need to deal with now or at all ever.

* * *

We walk into the house. I still have the key of course in case of an emergency and it's my house. Peter puts his bags down in my room as well as mine and Malia's. My father is texting me telling me that he's going to be here in ten-ish minutes so I just open the fridge, to grab a drink for us.

* * *

Anger comes over me because my dad has not been keeping to a healthy diet. Especially not with all the takeout in the fridge. He is going to get a strong word later. I don't care if he's my dad and I am the son he's not supposed to be eating this crap. But I leave that alone till he gets here.

* * *

 **/**

Notes:

How was it?

I kinda feel iffy on this chapter but if I didn't post it I couldn't move on.


	18. You Have Got To Be Kidding Me?

Notes:

Hi

I wrote 2 chapters enjoy.

Short note; because I'm sleepy and I have a math test today.

/

Peter went out a little while ago. He went to buy healthy food so we can replace all this junk that my dad had stashed in his fridge. That means I was left with Malia which I certainly don't mind. I quite like Malia. I feel she's already pack. Anyway, we are just kind of chilling in my room when she perks up. I thought it was a car or maybe Peter. But she started growling,

"Wait Malia is it, my dad?"

She thought for a second but shook her head. She walked into my dad's room earlier and she asked who lived here.

But if it wasn't my dad or Peter than it was a danger. At least to Malia since she couldn't control her eyes. I walked to my closet and pulled out my shotgun and knife. I slipped the knife into my pants and I raised the gun as I silently made my way to the front door.

Malia followed behind me still growling but quieter than before. I see the doorknob jiggle and I aimed with the safety off. This thief picked the wrong house.

The door opened to revel fucking Sam and Dean. I kept my shotgun up because they didn't answer any of my texts and they were in fucking Beacon Hills. Dean brought out his gun and Sam was just stunned.

"Stiles is that you?"

"Who else would it be dumb ass. It's my house."

Dean glared and reaches down to the floor and picks up, a floor cleaner? What the fuck is going on?

"Put the gun down and show me your arm," Dean yelled.

I wasn't actually too mad. I mean they scared me into thinking they were hurt. I dropped the gun, putting the safety back on before doing so. And I held out my arm.

"Are we hunting germs now?" I ask as he pours the cleaner on my arm. They watch my face carefully and relax.

"Not that I know what's up, but you guys do it too," I say pointing to the cleaner still in Dean's hand.

He raised his eyebrows but smirked, pouring it on Sams are first then his own.

"Still smart as ever huh Stiles?" I grinned cheekily at him.

I grab the cleaner from Dean after he closed it and turned to Malia and asked for an arm. She complied and I poured it in clear sight of Sam and Dean. Then I closed it and set it on the floor.

We walked into the kitchen and all Sat around the table. Malia was the most uncomfortable and not just because she had to sit on a chair. She was weary around Sam and Dean even though I seemed to know who they were. Dean was kind of staring at Malia, it bothered me quite a bit actually.

Dean then asked, "Does she know about you know? Should we talk later?"

I look at Malia and I understand what do you want to know. And normally I would want Malia out of the equation because I don't want her to get hurt but I feel like if Sam and Dean are here it's a problem that everyone needs to deal with so she might as well stay.

"Yeah, she's cool. Sam Dean meet Malia a were coyote." , both Sam and Dean looked skeptical about the whole coyote part but we've been over in the past how I feel about them judging my friends because they're not human.

Trust me we've had this conversation many times. But they took that as the initiative to continue the conversation.

"So the reason we tested you with the cleaner is that we're dealing with a new big bad so to speak. They're called leviathans. they come from this place called purgatory and they are big mean eating machines. they can eat you and assume your body and act just like you. we had a little problem a few months ago with them taking our faces I'm going on a murder spree. Not fun time."

 _oh look someone taking someone's face and going on a murder spree why does that seem so familiar I think to myself. Hmmmmmmm._

"How on Earth did you find out that cleaner is your testing item. when you guys even use cleaner?" I asked with confusion to Sam and Dean because the only thing they really own is their car and you don't use this kind of cleaner on that car. Dean gave me shifty eyes which led me to believe that something was up and he wasn't so keen on telling me.

But I glared at him and he sighed pointing at Sam. Sam wasn't too happy about being dumped the responsibility of telling you whatever they didn't want to tell me but he decided to just go for it,

"Well, actually Bobby figured it out. He had a friend over and they were cleaning the floor and some of the cleaner spilled onto a leviathan that Bobby had captured, it hit its face and we realized that it hurt them. It's not so much the cleaner itself more so the borax that's in the cleaner. Also, Stiles, we got to tell you that Bobby got shot, he's going to make it but it's put him in critical condition and we thought you maybe want to go see him we brought him down here so we can set up a head base here while we deal with the leviathans however the hell that's going to happen."

I'm getting ready for this shitstorm. Plus I'm also really worried about Bobby I'm glad they brought him over here to the hospital so that I could see him without having to go all the way to South Dakota. Even though I would have gone either way but I'm glad he's closer to home.

Malia started to growl again looking behind us. I turned around with my knife held in my hand looking for the intruder. I noticed that Sam and Dean didn't react which I have a feeling that they know who this is.

 **Outwalks Derek freaking Hale!** I am so angry that I chuck the knife at Derek in a fit of frustrated anger and it lodges itself in his shoulder. He looks at me like I'm crazy. Malia gets up and growls even louder.

I grabbed her arm and push her back into the seat since I know. It's not a threat I'm just pissed off. I don't even look at him anymore after I threw the knife I ignore him and sit back down. _He gets to ignore me all this freaking time and expect me to be nice to him oh Derek Hale you have another thing coming._

/

Notes:

How was it?

Next chapter is going to go a few days in the past. To show how Sam and Dean and Derek decided to make the trip to Beacon hills.


	19. The Head Honcho

Notes:

Yo!

I wrote this chapter first before the previous chapter. But I had to write the other chapter to make the transition not so choppy.

Anyway, I'll update more soon. But that's all for today.

/

5 days before Stiles got to Beacon Hills…

* * *

Lydia POV:

* * *

I went through six interviews and 4 meetings for this internship. For an internship! Once I got the internship because of course, I did, I worked hard. I have plans for my career. Like Stiles says I'm going to take over the world. Just less dramatically and violent. Not that I couldn't of course but I have some standards. Unlike the two idiots, I live with.

* * *

Now for some reason, I'm getting called in to see the campaign manager. I better not be getting fired,I worked my ass off. More so than any of the other stupid interns. Uh, the anticipation is killing me, to top it off with the stress of my math courses and that hag of a teacher is giving me.

Eventually, the manager walks in followed by a man I recognize well. He's the man I work for and the man that's in charge of it all. Also, his face is everywhere recently since he's running. Richard, Dick Romain. He saunters into the room almost like Peter, but Peter does it more eloquently.

 _His face is all smiles but I can feel a weird energy coming off him._ From the banshee side of me. He gives off the feeling of death. Well more like he reeks of it. It's quite gross but I hide my face of disgust behind a facade of energetic happiness. That only truthfully appears around the pack. He walks up with a too-wide smile.

He offers his hand to me,

"Hi you're Lydia Martian, right?" I accept the handshake and nod.

"And your Mr. Romain. My boss."

Mr. Romain laughs,

"Ah please call me Dick. And yes I am your boss. Who has an opportunity for you, if you accept? See you are quite overqualified for being just an intern. Honestly your math skills alone I would hire you are as a booking consultant. But I heard you're proficient in Mathematic programming. Which IS what I was offering you. If that interests you." He says and he slowly situates himself on top of the mangers desk.

* * *

Wow, I was not expecting that. The manger always gave us interns annoyed looks. I talked back the most so I thought that this was gonna be him reprimanding me. But this is a step in the right direction that I need.

"Mr. Rom- ah right Dick, It would be my pleasure to work for your Mathematic Programming group," I told him with a clear and confident voice. People like him like people who are confident. He smiled and then offhandedly mentioned something that made me suspicious.

"Well, we don't really have a group per se, you'd be working along with one other girl actually. She's a specialist in her computer skills. You can't replicate talent like you girls." I was started to get creeped out. But this was a huge company even if he is weird he can't completely control all of his workers or someone would know somethings up.

* * *

After he briefly explains what I'll be doing, and moves me to the main building. He wanted to introduce me to my new partner. So I went along and promptly moved my belongings from my old office and into my new office.

When I walked up to my new partner I started to notice a pattern. She was a redhead too. Oh god don't tell me my boss is a pervert. The one time Stiles and Peter are not here. Not that I couldn't handle it myself I just prefer to leave the creepy ones to the pack.

* * *

But I don't show my suspicions outward, no I just smile and introduce myself. The girl now introduced as Charlie has been staring at me since the big boss man left to do ' _important top-secret work_.' Either I have a kitten sitting on my head or those heart eyes are for me. I don't judge but I'd hate me having to let her down ruin our not even tried out yet friendship.

Oh well, I'll cross that hurdle when I come to it.

"Hey now that the boss left, can you tell me what we really do? I don't think he even understood what he was telling me." Charlie laughed and started to help me get set up on my desktop. She started to explain that Mr. Romain (who prefers to be called Dick?) is making her do some weird things. Like hack into weird files and she's almost cracked it.

* * *

She shows me what she's doing and how far she's progressed when she actually cracks it.

"Well, Mr. Romain told me to send it to him after I crack it but a little peek wouldn't hurt right?" I was starting to like her more and more.

"Hell yeah, if it's some creepy shit I'm gonna get him arrested." She agrees and starts to sift through the information. And we read I feel dread. This thing is talking about the supernatural. Like stuff, I've never even heard of before. I have to get this to Stiles. I look at Charlie momentarily forgetting she was there. She was reading everything.

"This can't be real. WHo'ver made this is crazy right?" I was still processing so I didn't answer quickly enough,

"Wait this is real? How do you know?" I place my hand on Charlie's shoulder,

"Please send me a copy. I'll explain everything after we leave today." I plead with my eyes.

She looks apprehensive but nods. She makes me a copy and puts it on a USB drive and hands it to me. I quickly slip it into my bra so no one will take it from me easily. I sigh once I've hidden it. I need to get Peter and Stiles and Allison and talk about this. I look back at the screen and I see Charle deleting the files.

"What are you doing? What if he finds out?"

She smirks,

"I'm good at what I do he won't notice a thing. I'll just say the driver had an auto self-destructive function should it have been breached and it activated and I lost all data completely." She continued deleting files until the drive was wiped clean. Now, all we had to do was leave.

* * *

3 days later in Bobby's house...

* * *

Dean Pov:

* * *

Bobby was still in the hospital recovering. The bullet hit him in his neck yet missed his artery and he was able to pull through thankfully. Derek was a big reason for Bobby surviving if he hadn't pulled Bobby into the van quick enough that bullet could've gone through his head. (Suck it, supernatural writers, Bobby ain't fucking dying in this book.) So we own him and right now we're all sitting in Bobby's house trying to see what he was writing down.

"Sammy got Dick yet?" Derek for his part coughed and looked away while Sammy glared at me.

"No Dean and the Dick jokes are getting old so stop. What are you five?"

I just shrug my shoulders and smirk.

"What about you Derek, did you find anything?" He just shakes his head, he doesn't really talk much.

"Well great we've been at this week and we have nothin'." I slam the papers on the table and groan. Derek winces and Sam ignores me. I was about to dose off when a ding came from Sam's laptop. He looked confused than surprised.

"Hey, I just got an email from Frank." I looked shocked we thought he was dead.

"Damn the bastard survived," I said until the video started to play. Apparently this was an incase he was dead video. So at least we know he's dead. Not that it's any better. He was telling us he's giving us a lead after setting a trap on his drive. Up pop up the face of two beautiful girls. And both were redheads at that. Damn levitations killing the pretty ones.

I head Derek gasp. Both Sam and I turn to him,

"What? You know them?" Derek looked terrified, now I was starting to worry.

"That girl on the right that's Lydia. She was from my home town. She's Stiles's friend." Damn the kid lost another friend but there was nothing to be done about it now. I put a hand on his shoulder,

"Sorry man." Derek's eyes became even more frantic,

"No you don't get it. Stiles lives with her. He's rooming with her and Peter and Allison in California." His panic officially spread to me. Stiles was gonna get hurt. He was gonna get killed. I can't go through what almost happened to Bobby but with Stiles.

* * *

"Okay, we'll transfer Bobby to Beacon Hills hospital and will contact Stiles' dad to get him to come over so nothing looks suspicious. Then we test him, with borax and then we go after the redheads."

Sam nodded and Derek took a second longer but he agreed too.

/

Notes:

How was it?

Charlie and Lydia meeting. The introduction of Dick Romain. Bobby surviving. Derek working with the Winchesters.

What even is this book?


	20. Food As An Interruption

Notes:

I'm very busy and because I need to post this to get rid of the writer's block I'm having with this story atm.

/

Back to the present in the Sheriff's house

Stiles' POV:

I sat down. Completely ignoring Derek. Well, that is after I just fucking stabbed him. Oh god! Malia sat on the chair near me but was growling non-stop because I was pissed. She could most likely smell it, and _he_ definitely could. Dean's laughing I could fucking hear it, let alone see it.

"So what are you guys doing here? Not that I'm not happy,"

I look at Derek,

"Well, sort of. What's up?"

Derek's been frowning since he pulled the knife out. And has also been staring at Malia. Not that she ever stopped growling but I'm not really happy with Derek so eh let her. Sam broke the thick tension/ staring contest going on.

"We came here after a lead on the Leviathans. Derek didn't know where you moved to college so we came to ask your dad. We didn't want to call in case they jacked our phones again."

I nodded,

"Okay, but what did you need me for? You can't handle something, not sure how much help I can give but I'll help."

Dean leaned forward,

"No, we think your friend might be in trouble. Or already is."

Dean played the video from 'Frank' their dead friend. I saw Lydia and I stood up. I had my phone out and dialing her number in a second flat. I knew it by heart since I had a crush on her. It rang for a second, Dean tried to grab it but Malia almost bit him. The 'almost' part relying on his fast reflexes cause she definitely went in for the bite.

Lydia picked up,

"Oh My God, Stiles you have to come here right now, we have some serious trouble."

I hear a voice through the speakers,

 _'Who are you calling? You said you were gonna explain.'_

Lydia's voice comes back but she's not speaking to me.

 _"I know and I will. But this is someone who can help us."_

Her voice got closer to the phone again,

"Stiles you and Peter have to come back ASAP, We have a very big problem happening here. There are these things called Leviathan's and I think we're working for the boss guy. A guy named Dick Roman or something, there was all this information about him on this guy named Frank's hard drive that Mr. Roman gave to my coworker charlie. And she cracked it then deleted the files, we just got to our place and you need to be here like freaking yesterday."

She said fast and flustered.

"Okay calm down a second. I have Sam and Dean and _**Derek**_ sitting here just telling me the same thing though they never mentioned a Dick Roman. Anyway were in Beacon hills at the moment, but we can probably make there in a day or so if we rush. Are you safe, were's Allison? She should stay with you and Charlie, was it?"

"Allison isn't home yet. Just get here fast, and you guys aren't allowed to road trip/hunt ever again if this shit happens when you leave."

"Yes, I'll bring you with next time. Okay, we will make our way over. Stay safe and lay low."

I hang up and face everyone else, well we gotta go, I can't leave Lydia in danger. Damn Peter is gonna be so pissed. Oh and Malia.

I look at Malia,

"Do you want to stay here with my dad to find out what happened. I can't stay, but I can come back after all this if you want?" I say to the person in question.

Malia shakes her head and holds my shirt,

"I'll go with you. Peter is coming, yes?"

I nodded

"Yeah, we can come back after don't worry."

I was about to say something to Dean and Sam but the door opened,

"Where am _I_ going?"

In walks Peter and surprisingly my dad. My house feels very small when there are seven people crowding one space.

"Back home,"

I answer,

"Lydia's in trouble and said we have to go back, plus it's connected to them,"

I say as I point to the guys behind me.

"Hi, dad!" I wave to him then give him a hug as he steps closer.

 _Malia growls for good measure,_ but it's okay she knows his smell from earlier.

I explain everything that happened to my dad and everyone. About the hunt and what happened to Malia, minus the magic stuff, but Peter didn't out me on it, so I assume he agrees with not telling anyone anything yet. I got a pat on the back from Dean and a smack on the back of the head from dad. But Dean also got one so I wasn't too upset.

Eventually, my dad convinced us to stay the night since we were tired. Peter left to go check on his one piece of property in Beacon Hills because he feels like he's gonna come back soon enough it this stuff keeps happening. Sam and Dean were staying in my room so they offered to go to a hotel but I said it was okay, that I would just go to Peter's with Malia later. Only later because I wanted to spend time with my dad. And Malia just stuck with me, like everywhere I went.

Honestly, it was great having Malia around cause Derek wouldn't catch me alone. It's not like I was avoiding the guy, **okay no** I totally am. I don't want to talk to him, he ignored me so he can taste his own medicine.

I spent some time with my dad, we ordered some sort of healthy food. I caved a little bit. I also wanted food that wasn't healthy and Malia also craves meat so my dad got a treat. I bought enough food to feed everyone. And when I got in the car with Malia and Peter to go to Peter's we still had a crapload of food to bring over. I made sure I bought more than I needed for a midnight snack but I bought it so who cares in the end really.

/

Notes:

Good? I know it's a bit short, apologies.


	21. It's All Out There

Note:

I have so much homework, and I've been writing this story... fml.

Also, the Mentalist is such a good show. And coincidently MK is played by Simon Baker, who plays Patrick Jane. Ha, what a thing to have to happen.

/

The next morning...

I woke up the next morning with a headache, there was so much stuff to figure out before we met Lydia. I had to make sure of a few things first. I grab my laptop out of my bag and I went to Peter's kitchen and I emailed Lydia, I told her we would be coming down later today but I wanted her to email me the file that she had on leviathans. I know it was a bit risky to use the computer but I needed to know what I was getting into and how to save her. I can't believe Sam and Dean didn't tell me anything. I guess they didn't want to get me involved with the whole murdering and stuff but this affects my world too I guess I'm just angry. but I throw that anger into reading the whole file in an hour. I read everything Lydia sent me and I scour through it to find something. Whoever made this file was thorough. It has everything a hunter needs to take something down. Except how to kill them.

A way to kill them must exist you can kill everything I mean right. There has to be a way to kill a leviathan. Sam and Dean hadn't mentioned anything yet, they just by luck found the Borax thing. And I'm thinking to kill one we would need more than just luck. We need information. I have an information website. Though I'm the one supposed to be supplying the website with information, I'm sure I can get some off there but who the fuck would know how to deal with a Leviathan?

I put out on my website all the information about what the leviathans were doing on it and I sent it to all my acquaintances that I know are for sure some kind of supernatural creature. Or are in the know in some way. It's risky putting the information out there. But it makes more people aware.

Now after doing and I feel like I probably should've told Sam and Dean or even Peter but I feel like they would've said no and I feel like what I did was right. They want to keep it in-house so to speak, they wanna deal with everything on their own which I understand, they don't want to involve people but how the hell are we going to handle _this_ on our own? It's too big, of a problem and it involves way too many people. Now all I needed to do was get Peter on my side and convince him that asking people that I barely know for help is a good thing to do. Oh boy.

Peter's POV:

Stiles woke up before me. I noticed it because the smell of anxiousness was coming from the kitchen. And Stiles is only anxious when he does something stupid. And at the moment with all that, we're dealing with stupid is not what we need but then again maybe we do. I shake off the sleepiness that I have yet to recover because I have been driving everywhere and I have not slept very much.

Sighing, I thought to get away from Beacon Hills was going to save us all this trouble but somehow we always end up back here and when we're here there is no shortage of trouble. And of course like always Stiles is somehow in the middle and has pulled me in the middle. I walk into the kitchen and there he is on his laptop.

"So what did you do now, and how much trouble are we in for it?"

The face I get in return is him saying _'I didn't do anything wrong'_ but he's lying. I could tell anyway but the gesture of him signing and putting his head on the table kind of gives it away.

"Okay, soooo, you know the website that you don't like me going on and you tell me that I'm going to get into trouble one day for using it too much?"

"I don't see how _that_ website could be relevant?" I tease.

"No no no not that you jerk. Shut up! I'm talking about the website I made. The one you told me not to go on after the whole MK problem. And how we need a break and how I don't need to contact anyone from there and that it's not that important blah blah blah blah."

"Yes, I recall that particular conversation, let me guess you didn't listen to a word I said."

And here, of course, Stiles smiles and turns the laptop to me. And on the laptop is all the information that was on the hard drive that Lydia had. At least I'm assuming it was because it talks all about leviathans. And Stiles put it on the internet. With a way to trace back to us. Back to my apartment. _My apartment._ **Goddamnit.**

"STILES! Didn't tell you yesterday that they could track us. Didn't Dean also tell us not to use our computers or phones just in case? Do you know where that computer will lead them to, it will lead them here. To us, in my home."

I sit down next to him,

"Sam and Dean are going to kill you. I could be tempted to help them at this point."

"But you won't kill me, and you'll help me because you're an awesome packmate and you wouldn't leave me behind to die by being an idiot."

"I'm sure they won't kill you too badly."

I tell him, to which he slams his head on the table, rather hard actually.

"Fine what was your plan."

[ _Stiles told Peter the plan. And surprisingly Peter agreed that it was a good plan. Maybe not that surprising because Stiles comes up with good plans all the time people just don't like to admit it._ ]

/

Notes:

I gotta go do work.


	22. Keeping It Close

Notes:

Merry belated Christmas! I fell asleep before I could post. oops.

It's been a hot minute since I posted this story. But I almost there I think.

This book is coming to a close soon, but it's hard arranging all the details to make it perfect in my eyes. So it's a little slow going.

/

"As much as I hate your cousins. Just on principle. I still think this is a dumb idea. Are you sure we shouldn't tell them?"

"Relax, Peter. It's not that bad. The problem is they won't let me help. They think it's their problem, and they'll ask me to do something, but I won't be able to get in on the action. Not that we won't tell them at all just for the first part of this to work they can't know. It'll all work out in the end, I swear. This plan is pure genius."

I tell Peter, this is the third time we've had this conversation. We're slowly packing our stuff and putting it into our car. Malia is also coming with us even though she wants to see her father. She doesn't want to leave us yet. So we'll take her with us. She's more animals than humans at the moment, so it's not like she's defenseless. And Peter could help her control her shift until this is all over. So when she does go back to see her father, she'll be able to live normally at least. In no time at all, we're already ready to go. Peter, Malia and I are going to drive in my car to meet Lydia finally. Sam and Dean are going to follow behind us. And apparently, Derek is going to follow them. I think he did offer to follow me, but I promptly ignored him. My heart still hurts, and forgiving isn't really easy. Plus, if I ever don't want to talk to Derek, Peter is a very easy person to hide behind. And also, Derek doesn't want to talk to Peter for some reason, so he's an excellent werewolf-shield.

Once we were in the car and completely alone. And I didn't mind if Malia heard our plan. I mean, I could use her for some of it. What I had in mind was to scope out the building, first things first, of course. I need to see the building that Lydia was talking about. Since we already had our suspect, what I had in mind was to scope out the building, first things first, of course. I needed to see the building that Lydia was talking about. Since we already had our suspect/leader, all we had to do was to kill him. Or so geniuses. Apparently, while we were getting ready to leave Sam and Dean touch base with a friend of theirs and they figured out a way to kill a leviathan. Since we have a means to kill. And since we have means to injure the monster in question. Well, I had to figure out was how to go about doing it.

I have the easy part, and boy did I figure out how to do it. Step one was for Peter to go in and get on the property of Roman Enterprises. I need him to scope it out and to put mountain ash around the building. He can't exactly shut it, but he can lay it down the safest. He could hear if there is ever anyone coming, and he had the stamina to run away or defend himself need be. He agreed to the plan quickly enough. It wasn't that hard of a task to do. Malia also had a part to play. Sam and Dean wanted to meet Lydia right away, but I thought that was dangerous.

We don't know if they're watching them. So I told Malia to go to Sam and Dean's place, just to ask them to hang out because three girls hanging out seems less suspicious than three guys randomly showing up at a girls house and questioning them for like hours. Malia was supposed to bring them to a small café a town over. Lydia has a car, and I would send Malia in with a note. Also, Malia is an excellent option to send in because she is not defenseless. As long as she is traveling with Lydia and Charlie, they're also not defenseless after that. Sam and Dean might want to get things done, but I want to make sure everyone is safe. Lydia is my friend. I don't want anyone to get hurt.

And we only have a short window to do this. At least secretly. Sam and Dean had to get the necessary items so that they could make the weapon to kill big monster number one. And during their trip to get it. I have time to set up my idea. Once we get Lydia and Charlie safe, I will bounce my ideas off Lydia because she also is a genius and will let me know if this is stupid. And sometimes I need someone to tell me that, even though Peter will tell me enough for three people. I haven't called him since I called Lydia yesterday. So I don't know if Allison has met up with them yet. But I have a part for her to play in this plan as well. She is a hunter, and she's good at what she does. I need her to spread information. She and her father know quite a few hunters. Probably more so than I do, I mean I only know Bobby, and I'm sure he knows a lot of people, but he is out of commission, or so Dean says. We hadn't really gotten a chance to see him, but I always have time afterward.

No big deal I'll see him later. So Allison is going to spread information for me. I want her to get the information of the leviathans out there. I know Sam and Dean want to keep this all contained and have this plan work out on a small scale. But there are leviathans all over the world killing people, and we're supposed to save people. That's why we have this information. There are hunters all over the place, and they don't know how to survive. And I want them to. Even though I don't like all hunters, I still feel bad if they're just being killed all the time by leviathans. So that's what she's going to do. And maybe her dad could help her out. All we need to do is spread information, and that's it. That's what I was trying to do with my website. Though I don't know how many hunters visit it, just getting the word out there helps. Even if the supernatural aspect of the world knows that they are a problem, it could help. I know it's dangerous, but this was never going to be safe.

...We arrive at the café...

We drove very fast. We arrived in less than 2 hours. Peter offered to drive, but I knew he was tired, and I needed time to think. So I offered to drive. And I sped down the road. Before we arrived at the café, I dropped Malia off in front of our apartment and told her the room number to go to, and I gave her the letter to give to Lydia. Then I drove Peter and I to the café to wait for them. Once we arrived at the café, we ordered coffee and sat at a large table in the back. I checked the surroundings to see if there was anything suspicious, but it seemed like a really low tech old café. There was very little new and modern technology, which was good because I know that the Leviathan's could track us from that, or at least Dean says so.

Not 10 minutes later for girls walk into the café. Malia walks in first, and she notices me right away, and she walks towards us. Behind us, I could see Allison and Lydia, who also walk towards us. And I see who I'm assuming is Charlie filing behind. She looks nervous and unsure, but I can understand leviathans are nasty creatures. I pull out a bottle of Borax. I thought it would be kind of awkward to just have a bottle of Borax on me, though, so I poured some Borax into a different looking glass bottle and then pulled that out because who carries borax just with the café of all places. I motion to Malia to put her hand out, and she does right away knowing already what I'm going to do. She dips her hand into the bottle and pulls it out just fine. I hold the bottle out to Allison and Lydia and Charlie. I am motioning for them to do the same. Allison and Lydia do it though they're unsure of what I'm actually asking them to do, but they do it without question; they trust me. Charlie is a little hesitant, but Lydia eventually convinces her to put her hand in the jar. I put my hand in it, and Peter does the same at the very end, and so now I conclude that none of us are leviathans I get right into it. Well after some hugs and catching up with small talk for a minute or so.

/

Notes:

Hope you liked it!


	23. The Plan

Notes:

Hello.

I know it's been so long. But honestly, I really wanted the ending to this to be really good. And I think I have it all figured out. I even have a little teaser for the next book already written. I know how this book is going to go. The ending is all planned out I just have to write it. But as I write it I will post it so it'll be coming out shortly through this week and the next one hopefully I'll be done by then but if not it'll be done within these weeks coming.

I'm going to write another book, when it will come out, is another thing. But I do hope to add some exciting plot twists and whatnot.

I'm sorry for the long wait but here's a new chapter. Thank you for waiting so patiently. It's already been a year haha joke, so lame.

/

Bobby POV:

In Beacon Hills Hospital in a bed since Bobby Singer. Around him Stand Sam and Dean. Bobby had woken up. luckily the bullet didn't do too much damage. It only grazed his head and there was some blood loss because it was a head injury but overall he was fine, he's actually fine enough that he is awake right now listening to a dumbass plan made by Dean and Sam.

These two idjits to go by themselves and kill Dick Roman the man we have been after for the little over a few months and they have this half-cocked plan that seems like it could go off the rails at any moment. Do they listen to my advice? No, of course not, they are just here for information.

At first, I wasn't going to listen to Stiles since he wanted me to secretly listen in on their conversation and then tell him the plan that they made so that he could fix it his own way. But at this point, the kids got a point this plan sucks and honestly he might be able to do better, no, he probably will do better let's be real. And at least my boys won't go in alone. Not that I really want the kid to go in there either, but I doubt I could stop him.

Stiles POV:

After catching up for a little bit, I start to lay out my plan. The plan was simple: we use what we know toward our advantage and we take out the head leviathan. I told Bobby to listen in on Sam and Dean's plan. Because no matter how much I convince him I was a hunter they still don't believe me too much, also they don't want me to get hurt, what bullshit. Anyway once Bobby told me the plan I configured it into my plan and honestly, I think it's a pretty good plan.

First, we will preemptively surround the whole building in mountain ash. Since we know that's where the head honcho is why not trap all the bastards inside. Also, damage control afterward will not be so bad since a lot of them will be trapped in there. Considering Peter is also going to be inside, I already made sure Allison could break the mountain ash beforehand, just in case. I don't know why Sam and Dean decided to do this but apparently they want to use the impala as a distraction and run it right through the front gates.

Since I wasn't privy to the meeting I couldn't exactly change their mind and since they don't want me to know the plan. And I don't exactly want to tell them I know the plan hence why it's not going to be changed and they're going to run their beautiful car through a gate. From that distraction, Sam Dean and Bobby are going to storm in going straight for Dick Roman. Apparently they're going to be throwing borax everywhere as they go. My plan for "my team", We are also using borax everywhere but you know if it works it works.

Next Lydia will go in, she's also going to be a distraction. The impala though it will be Dean and Sam his way in it will also be our way in secretly. Lydia is going to go into a room very close to Dick Roman's room and she's going to scream, scream a banshee scream. Doing that will distract a bunch of leviathans and also hopefully make them wither around in pain.

Of course, they will go to her to try to get her to stop or to see what the screen was about. Ali will be protecting her. And I am sure with the amount of Borax that they are going to be carrying they will have no trouble. Dean and Sam. apparently with Bobby's Help had found the book that contained the weapon into killing Dick Roman. Since they have the weapon. Their plan was to make two weapons pretend to use one and it not work since Dick Roman's plan was for that to happen. Something about a demon but Bobby wouldn't get into it.

He said that one weapon was fake, and Dick Roman was expecting it not to work but they actually had a second weapon which was real and it would definitely work. That was Dean's job. Which I'll leave it to him he's capable. But I'd like to be in the room when it happens. Hence Peter and I will go in while Lydia's distracting everyone we will sneak in and aid when needed.

Honestly, I think the plan is ingenious since I added in parts of Dean's plan and my own and boom, down goes a bunch of stupid leviathans back to where they came from. Which is apparently purgatory, great.

After telling everyone the plan they were all pretty much OK with it. Charlie wasn't sure if we should secretly do the plan without telling Sam and dean. I also weighed the pros and cons of that but in the end, if I do tell them they'll try to stop me. And it's not worth it. So I'll take the blame for it afterward. As long as we win in the end anything is fine.

Also, Lydia, the genius handed me two security passes. One from Charlie and one from herself which gave her access to the elevators which would allow us to go to the top floor. I'll give one to Dean and Sam and keep the other for us. I would keep them both but getting to the top floor would probably be a lot harder if they have to take the stairs.

Also, I don't want to get there first and have to confront dick Roman without a weapon that would kill him. No thank you I don't mind killing the bastard but if I have to go in their weaponless well let's say I don't want to go in there.

"Okay that's the plan it's happening in two days. Allison Lydia if you don't mind going to the store and buying as many products with borax in it as you can. We're going to build some bombs."

Oh yes, another point I didn't add to the plan but I told Peter about it. We've made Molotov cocktails before and were some pretty smart people. I'm not gonna say when I learn this but I know how to make a bomb. And what a perfect time to use my skill.

God could you imagine if I was evil all the destruction I would make. But I'm not I'm a good person who's going to destroy some bad all leviathans who need to disappear and not turn humans into a full course meal.

Plans will commence...

/

Notes:

Updates will be happening regularly until the end of the book.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it's a bit short I needed to get some things out of the way.


End file.
